One fateful night
by ichbin
Summary: Although neither one of them can remember how, the consequences of that night are with them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: I've been spending a lot of time on RUNHP and there were a lot of stories that proposed CC not knowing she'd gotten pregnant. This is my version of how it could have happened

* * *

CC walked out the doctor's office in a daze

"I'm pregnant" she sighed again in confusion.

She had been expecting "You work too hard"; "You drink too much"; "You've started early menopause"; "It's hormonal"; Hell, even "We've found a lump or a tumor" would have been more believable for her right now than hearing "You're pregnant".

"How far along?" she had asked the doctor.

He had done an internal exam and replied "I would say somewhere between two or three months. If you can give me possible conception dates, I could get a better idea."

"That's just it Dr. Wilson. I don't know how this happened…Well, I mean… I know HOW, but I haven't been with anyone in at least six months, maybe more…"

The doctor had looked at her with much scepticism. "I don't think you are that far along. We will schedule an ultrasound as soon as possible and that will give us a much more accurate idea of when the conception occurred. Hopefully that will help you figure out who the father is."

CC had nodded, still in shock from the news.

"For now, I want you to eliminate the alcohol" Seeing the look on CC's face, he revised his instructions "at least cut back… a lot! And I want you to start on prenatal vitamins, and watch your work hours…if you feel tired, take a break."

"Is it too late to… to abort?" she had asked shyly, more out of information gathering than because she really wanted to use this option.

"Since you can't even give me an idea of the date of conception, we'll have to wait for the ultrasound to get a definite time frame, but I'm fairly certain that you are too far along now for me to consider that an option unless your health was in serious danger."

So here she was on the sidewalk in front of her doctor's office. Pregnant, alone and with no idea how it happened.

* * *

"Sheffield Residence"

"Niles, please tell Maxwell I won't be in today."

"The sun has never stopped you before. What's different about today?" he smirked.

"Thanks for giving him the message." And she hung up.

_"She hung up? No smart come back? Whatever it is, it's serious."_ Niles thought to himself as he walked over to Maxwell's office to give him the message.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Niles?"

"Miss Babcock called. She will not be coming into work today."

"What?" Maxwell took off his glasses and looked up from his paperwork. "And did she tell you why?"

"No sir."

"Well, get her on the phone for me please. We have a lot of work and I need her here."

"Very well sir." Niles picked up the phone and dialed CC's number. After getting the the machine three times in a row at both her house and her cell phone, he told Max "She's not answering, Sir."

"Mrph? Oh. Very well then. I'll have to speak with her seriously about this when she comes in. Put her through to me if she calls back, alright old man?"

"Yes sir." Niles left Maxwell to his papers, and headed back to the kitchen. He was genuinely concerned now, and all the more so that Max wasn't. _"What's going on with you?"_

* * *

CC was sitting on her bed. She knew it had been Max calling and didn't, couldn't deal with that now. She had her agenda open and was flipping backwards through it looking for something, anything that could help her figure out how she had gotten into this situation.

"Jefferson's supper … nope. Play opening… nope. Blind date….ha ha, what a loser and no way!. Maxwell's wedding to Nanny Fine….no..OH MY **GOD**!"

CC jumped off the bed, her agenda falling to the floor. She ran her hands through her hair, her breathing erratic and he blood pressure rising by the second.

"Maxwell's wedding….I was drinking…and Niles…God…Niles…we danced…the next morning…Oh my God… Niles and I…we…oh… **Niles** is the father" and she passed out cold.

She heard a telephone ringing far away, and blinked to get her bearings. She shook off the fatigue and reached over and picked up the receiver "Hello?"

"Finally, Babcock. Where have you been?"

"Niles? Oh" The minute she heard his voice, it all came crashing through. She didn't remember it, but her and Niles had to have had sex the night of Max's wedding and now she was pregnant; 15 weeks to the day. "Ow" her head hurt.

"Miss Babcock, are you ok?" the concern was evident in his voice.

"Niles, can you come over?"

"Uhm…Mr. Sheffield has been worried and …"

"Niles. _ Please_. Would you come over? We need to talk…there's something I have to tell you."

"Of course Miss Babcock. I'll be right over." They hung up the phone and he went to tell his employer that he still had no idea why his business partner wasn't here, but that he would have to go as well.

"Why me?" he thought, over and over again until he reached her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: I've been spending a lot of time on RUNHP and there were a lot of stories that proposed CC not knowing she'd gotten pregnant. This is my version of how it could have happened.

I've got a big day today, so I didn't want to leave you all hanging for the next chapter. :)

* * *

CC opened the door to the apartment just as Niles stepped off the elevator.

"Miss Babcock, are you ok?"

"Come in Niles." She shut the door behind him. "Have a seat." She motioned for him to sit on the couch, and she sat with one leg under her facing him.

He watched her tuck a stray hair behind her ear and knew that she was nervous. She was wearing a pale blue T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, and he could see she had been crying.

"Niles…Niles…I…" she couldn't even look him in the eye. She didn't know to say this. Breathe she told herself.

"I'm..you're…" This was much harder than she had thought.

"What is it Miss Babcock. Are you ok? Is there anything I can get…water perhaps?"

"Yes, thank you. In the fridge." He went to the kitchen right away. Coming back with the water, he handed her a bottle and took a sip from one for himself.

"Alright now." Niles spoke softly, "Just take it easy, whatever it is, we'll get through it. Now, just talk to me."

His words didn't go unnoticed. _"We'll get through it" _he had said. And he didn't even know…

"Niles. I'm pregnant" There, she had said it.

"Wh-at?" He had not been expecting that at all. Was she even seeing anybody?

"I'm pregnant" She said again, more calmly this time.

"I heard you. I'm just surprised."

"So am I." she laughed a little.

"So I take it this wasn't planned?"

"Planned? Ha, I had no idea. Until a few hours ago, I didn't even know how it happened!!"

"Ok, back up." Niles was totally confused. "I can see that you're still under the shock of the news. So, from what you've just said, I'm guessing you meant that you've figured out who the father is."

"Uh…yup"

"Alright, and would you tell me why exactly I'm here? Do you need help locating the father?"

"Kinda. Let me ask you…what do you remember about Maxwell's wedding?"

"Maxwell's wedding? What are you telling me Babcock? Are you seriously trying to tell me that Mr. Sheffield is the father of your child?" His voice was rising. What could the woman be thinking.

"No. Now think…anything come to mind about that event…or should I say the morning after?"

"Well, we found out that Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield went missing and then you and Sylvia went off on the helicopter."

"Before that…before we found out about them going missing…"

"In the morning… you mean … are you saying… that we… that I'm…"

"You're the father Niles."

* * *

It had been over twenty minutes since CC had told him he was the father. He hadn't said a word since she had confirmed what he had been trying to get out. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and he didn't know what to deal with first.

"I'm the father?" ; "Can I trust her? But why would she lie?" ; "We had sex? We had sex and I don't remember it! Shit! We had sex and I don't remember it."; "Is she happy about this? Am I?"

"Niles?" / "Miss Babcock?" they said at the exact same time. The both quieted down and left an awkward silence.

CC took a breath and started again, "Given the topic, call me CC ok?"

"Ok. What were you going to say?" Niles answered.

"I was just going to ask you if you were alright…well, alright in the most general sense of the word."

He smiled and so did she.

"Yes, I'm alright, just overwhelmed."

"I read you on that one, Bell Boy."

"Ok, let's talk about this …logically? Is that good with you? But first, I want you know that I am taking the emotion out of this right now because it's the only way I can talk about it. I really don't want you get the idea that I'm not happy or mad or anything…I haven't had any time to come up with any kind of reaction to this news…I just don't want you to jump to conclusions as we discuss this. Fair?"

CC had been watching him. He was playing with his fingers, not noticeably so, but enough that _she _noticed. He was nervous, maybe more so than she had been when he had arrived.

"Fair."

"Ok, so … and really, please don't take this the wrong way, but … why are you sure I'm the father?"

"I would have been surprised if you hadn't asked me that question, so don't worry, I'm not mad at you for asking. There's been no one else…actually, if you aren't the father… I mean, if we didn't … that night, then this is the next immaculate conception."

"Oh? So you don't actually remember us sleeping together?…because I don't remember much about that night…I mean, I remember dancing with you" _(I can't forget that, he said under his breath_)", but I don't remember anything else…" (_I wish I did)._

"What was that?" She was sure she had heard him say that he couldn't forget when they danced and that he wanted to remember them sleeping together, but why? It was her, and Niles…they hated each other… sort of…

"I, uh, I said that I didn't remember having sex with you. Do you?"

"No, I don't either."

Niles thought he heard a note of sadness or regret in her voice. "I'm hearing things," he thought to himself, this was him and CC, they hated each other…sort of…

"Ok, so you figured out that I'm the father because...?"

"The doctor says I'm about three months along. That night fits into the time frame, though it would mean I'm a bit more than three months."

"Three months!?! How come you're just telling me about this now?"

"I just found out about it, Dust Buster. I saw my doctor this morning."

"Didn't you think it might be a possibility before? I mean, there are some obvious signs such as lack of a period that give it away."

"I've never had a regular menstrual cycle. And I just told you, there hasn't been any occasion to cause concern about a missed period. But I did feel more tired than usual…which is why I went to the doctor in the first place. I actually thought I might be starting menopause…" She waited… "What, no smart aleck come back?"

"I thought about it, but it didn't seem appropriate somehow."

"Wow, that's a first, we're actually being civil to each other."

"I know." Niles got up and looked out the window.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Looking for the flying pigs." he smirked. She laughed out loud when she got the joke.

"Thought we were getting too serious. I mean, we're still 'us' after all." Niles said, as he sat back down on the couch.

"Seriously though, do you want to keep the baby?" Niles asked her.

"Well, … yes... I do."

"Alright then. What do you want to do…after?"

"I don't know Niles, I haven't thought that far yet. I think I just decided right this minute that I want to have this baby. I don't have any idea what that means or what I'm getting myself into."

"I'm happy you want to have him, or her. Do you want me…uhm…do you think that…can I be involved?" He held his breath.

"Involved?" CC truly didn't understand his question.

"May I be a part of the baby's life? As his or her father?"

CC's eyes reflected her surprise "Did you think I wouldn't let you?" The hurt in her voice was evident.

"No, well, I don't know CC, this is a pretty strange situation…and I am just…I don't know…I'm trying to figure out where I stand in all this." He stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around the room.

"Fine, I'm sorry. It's strange for me too. I'm confused, tired, and pregnant." He could hear her voice cracking. "What am I going to do… I don't know how to be a mother…I can't even manage my own life. What kind of sick joke is this, me having a baby…God, look at what a great job my mom did…" she buried her face in her hands to mask the tears that had started to fall.

Before he gave it another thought, he kneeled in front of her and took her in his arms. He just held her, rocking gently, until the sobbing had subsided. It was only when she had calmed down that he realized he was holding her very closely.

"I'm sorry" he pulled away a bit, but stayed close nonetheless. "I didn't mean…I mean, I wanted you to know that you weren't alone."

"It's ok Niles, I appreciate it." She smiled at him. "Yes, I want you to be a part of the baby's life. I have no idea how or what that means though…"

"We'll figure it out together, ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: For my first two pregnancies, my OBGYN was sort of like the Dr. Wilson in here. Full of information, direct, not shy about anything. Enjoy!

* * *

Niles and CC had talked most of that evening as well as the rest of the week about how they saw things, what they wanted to do and how they wanted to handle it.

As it turns out, what Niles had meant about being involved also included being an active participant throughout all the stages of the pregnancy. He had been so excited to come along to the first ultrasound, quickly filling the shoes of the proud papa. He had gone to all the doctor's meetings, and signed them up for lamaz classes _(what do you mean no drugs?? CC had barked at him at the time)._

When Dr. Wilson had first met Niles, CC had jokingly introduced him "yeah, this is Niles, he won the daddy-to-be raffle", so there had never been a set definition of who he was to CC. Throughout the last three months, he had been by her side at every appointment, as attentive to the baby related things as to CC's well being in general. Dr. Wilson wasn't sure how this Niles fit in the picture, but he saw the way they both looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking and he knew there was a lot more to them then they let on.

Dr. Wilson also had a unique sense of humor and the same brash attitude that CC had, quick and to the point. He had been CC's doctor for over fifteen years, and saw how this pregnancy was affecting her. She was somehow…more human, more feminine. Of course, the raging pregnancy hormones helped keep her off kilter, but he also saw that she was letting the whole idea of a baby gain over her perfect idea of the power career woman. He was sure that whatever her relationship was with this Niles' fellow was also at the root of the changes.

"Ok CC, everything looks good. The baby still moving around in there?"

"Yes. We have different schedules. He likes to play when I want to sleep. I bet he'll be a boxer, or into marital arts or something."

"That's great! The moving I mean, not that the baby is keeping you awake. Are you getting enough rest?" the doctor continued with his exam.

"Niles makes sure I don't over do it, Dr. Wilson. He comes to get me for daily walks, makes sure I'm hydrated, and I haven't worked past six since forever!"

Niles was actually beaming. He really was doing all those things.

"That's wonderful Niles. I'm glad you're around, not sure how well she would be doing on her own. Ok, do you have any questions?"

"I have one" Niles piped up. "I've been reading about how the hormones can affect personality, causing mood swings and so on…" CC just looked at him. Where was he going with this? She didn't think she had been anything but civil to him so far, and she had even been nice to Fran… "and I'm wondering, if this could be the reason why CC is so calm?"

CC gave him a strange look and half snarled "You're worried about me being calm, Bell boy? What kind of question is that?"

"See Doctor, this is the CC I know and love _(oops, he'd said it out loud)_, but these last weeks, she's been cordial, polite, almost thoughtful…I'm worried. I mean, if it's just the pregnancy, and I can hold on to the idea that she'll be back to normal after, that's what I want to know" Niles explained.

Dr. Wilson looked at him "You mean you want her to go back to her bitchy self?"

"I know, surprised me too, but I miss the zingers, the jokes…her…us…" There, he had said it, in the Dr's office, and in front of her. Normally he'd be in for it, now…he didn't know how she would react.

CC actually didn't react. She was still processing the "know and love" comment he had let slide. And now, he was saying that he missed "us"? What was that all about??

"Niles, it's hard to answer that question for you. Yes, there are hormones to consider, and they could have something to do with the whole situation. But let's ask CC…have you felt out of sorts?"

Dr. Wilson's question brought her back into the room. She would have to deal with the implications of Niles' words later. Now, what did the doctor want? Oh yeah, if she felt "out of sorts".

"You mean besides the fact that this baby just loves to play trampoline with my bladder? Besides the fact that none of my clothes fit anymore? Besides the fact that the closer it gets to delivery, the surer I am that I won't have any idea what to do? That maybe this was all a mistake and I'm setting myself up for failure? No, besides that, I feel fine!" She was crying, and quite agitated by her outburst. Niles had already started rubbing her back when he felt the outburst starting, and was full out holding her head to his chest now.

"There, there, CC. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was only worried about you." Niles comforted her "Now why haven't you told me this before? Haven't I told you that you'll make a great mother, and that we'll be just fine. I'll be there, we'll get through it together you know."

"So instead of sharing all this stress, you feel better about bottling it up and pretending to be fine?" Dr. Wilson interjected. "Come on CC, you know that is not the way to deal with this. It's not good for you or the baby. Promise me that you'll let the emotions out as they come. Leave the room if you find that you're about to lose it, but let it out ok?"

"Ok" she hiccupped. "Just remember though Niles, you're the one who asked for it." He smiled at her, and then clutching his heart in jest "Oh my God, what have I done?" All three of them laughed, and Dr. Wilson send them on their way.

* * *

"I told you, Servant, I don't need your help. I can open the door for myself. And I'm quite capable…"

"Hello CC. Hello Niles." Dr. Wilson greeted a much louder couple than the one that had left his office two weeks prior. "I gather you took my advice and are no longer covering up your emotions?" He stated.

Niles had a huge smile on his face. "Oh no Dr. She's insulted me already four times since we parked the car to come up."

"And you're happy about this?"

"It's complicated" Niles tried to explain "You see, this is how we interact, well have interacted since we've known each other. I rack 'em up, she knocks 'em down."

CC nodded in agreement. She also seemed more…alive than she had at the last appointment. Interesting indeed.

The doctor proceeded with the routine exam, and then, as usual, asked them if they had any questions.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it, but I've been feeling more uncomfortable, cramping would be the word I guess."

Niles looked concerned "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why, what you have done? You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place, Rochester." She countered.

"So CC" Dr. Wilson steered the conversation back "It's early still for Braxton-Hicks contractions, which are just false labor pains, but what you are describing could be just stress, tension. Does the intensity of the cramps vary, and are they stronger or lasting longer after orgasm?" He was looking over her file when he asked that, so he missed the total look of shock on both their faces.

"Or..orgasm?" CC choked out.

"Yes, you do know that you can still safely have orgasms throughout most of your pregnancy? It was once thought that orgasms could bring on early labor, but much research has been done to disprove this. General, most woman find that a good healthy sex life during pregnancy helps on many levels. In fact, I would bet that if you two took a weekend off, rented a cottage somewhere and just spent the whole weekend in bed, a lot of the discomfort you feel would just fade away." He smiled at them as he looked up, finally noticing the deer caught in headlights look they both had.

Niles mouth beat his brain and he couldn't stop himself "Sex? You're telling us to have sex?"

CC continued, just as baffled "Us, have sex!?"

Dr. Wilson did not understand their reaction at all. "Well, yes, sex. He is the father. You've obviously done this before..."

"Uh, no, but…" CC didn't really know how she felt, much less explain it to the doctor.

"What CC means is that we were both under the impression that sexual intercourse was not a good idea during pregnancy, especially a first pregnancy." Niles had quickly pulled himself together and hoped the doctor bought it.

CC thanked Niles with her eyes. He had a quick spirit, she admired him for it, because right now, she couldn't have strung two words together if she tried.

"Really? You both seem so informed and well read about every other aspect of pregnancy. I thought that since you never asked about it, you were … are you telling me that you haven't had sex since you found out about the baby?" Dr. Wilson asked incredulously.

"Well…yes, that's right." No need to elaborate more on that topic. It _**was **_the truth after all.

"Well then you definitely need to rent that cottage." He chuckled and then continued. "Normally, a woman's sex drive goes up in the second trimester, so the timing would be perfect for you to take advantage of it. And remember, anything you did before you got pregnant you can try now, just listen to your body, if it hurts, just stop and try something else. You may find that you have to be a more creative in order to find something that works for both you, but just be patient and enjoy yourselves." He smiled at them both. " CC, you may also find that you are more sensitive. With the pregnancy, the blood flow to your vagina and clitoris has already increased, so by adding sexual arousal, you may find that you attain orgasm faster, it could last longer, and be more frequent. As I said before, orgasms are perfectly safe, just watch out for cramping afterward…you will feel them more, because your uterus is bigger, but it's nothing to worry about unless it lasts for more than an hour."

"Uh, thank you for all that information, Dr. Wilson" CC said, when she finally found her voice again.

Niles spoke "Uh, Dr. Wilson, what about…" he didn't get to finish his question…

"Oral sex? Just be careful not to blow air in the vagina. Like I said, just have fun, let CC set the pace, and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, but actually, I wanted to know if you had gotten the results to the last blood tests we did." Niles was just running on survival mode. The quicker they could get out of here, the happier he would be.

"Oh yes, everything is ok. All CC's level's are where they should be."

"Great. So we'll see you again in two weeks." Niles took CC's wrap and put it around her shoulders, guiding her to the door.

"Take my advice you two. A nice long weekend will do you both a world of good!" Dr. Wilson went back to his papers, unaware of the earthquake he had just started.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, and don't worry, it will deal with the last chapter, just bear with me as I get this set up ok?

* * *

It had taken a week, before they had told anyone else about the pregnancy. One of CC's biggest concerns, was taking the limelight away from Fran. The new Mrs. Sheffield had tried everything to get pregnant, and now that she was, CC didn't want her news to make Fran's seem less special. Niles was surprised at how strongly CC felt about this. He thought he had figured out "The Bitch of Broadway" a long time ago (_even though his feelings for her betrayed him and knew there was more to her than that image_), and now she was showing a side he never knew existed.

They had discussed this at length, and finally decided to tell Max and Fran on the weekend, while the kids were away at ski camp. Niles had suggested that it would better to start small and then work outwards through the rest of the gang, and CC wholeheartedly agreed. The actual thought of telling anyone scared her much more than she let on.

So before leaving work on Friday, CC had asked Maxwell if she could come for supper the next day as she had an announcement to make. Maxwell assured her that, of course she was welcome for supper, and that he and Fran would be there to listen.

* * *

"Hello, Hello" she greeted them upon entering the dining room. She took the seat two to Maxwell's left, purposefully leaving the seat next to him empty.

Niles served the meal to all four places, and as he was putting the serving utensils away, heard Maxwell ask, "CC, is someone else joining us?"

"I will be sir." Niles answered, easily sitting in the last empty seat.

Fran and Max looked at each other and then Fran said "What's going on Niles?"

"Miss Babcock, CC ,and I have something to talk to you both about." he looked at CC and she half smiled at him.

"CC huh?" Fran full out smiled. "This should be interesting."

"Nanny Fine, I know we are not really friends, but I think given that I'm Maxwell's partner, calling you Mrs. Sheffield seems…well, do you think I could call you Fran?"

Fran had not been expecting that. "Uhm..sure…Miss…CC?"

"Yes, CC."

"yes, well, that's wonderful CC. I'm happy to see that my wife and my partner can get along." He smiled genuinely at both of them. Arching his eyebrow, he continued "However, I think there may be more to this little gathering, no?"

"Of course Maxwell," CC agreed. "I have…we have something to tell you." Niles took her hand in his and squeezed it for comfort, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by either Fran or Max. "First, we just want you to know that we didn't plan this, and second, once we tell you, don't assume that it means more than what it is ok?"

"Means more than what? What are you talking about CC?" Maxwell was getting frustrated.

"Calm down Max, she's trying to tell you." Whoa, Niles just called Max..Max…this was going to be big. Fran leaned in to figure this all out. She put a hand on Maxwell's shoulder and said "Come on honey, let 'em talk ok? Now Miss..CC, you were sayin'…"

"I'm pregnant" There, all the rehearsing and the planning had gone straight out the window. She couldn't take it any more and just had to get it out. It was surprisingly easy to do.

"You're what?" Max and Fran both said at the same time. "How? When?" sputter Max.

"Oy! Who's the father? I mean, I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Fran asked.

"It's me" Niles replied calmly. "I'm the father."

"Wh-at! What are you saying old man? That you and CC, that CC is having your baby?" Maxwell was completely confused, and visibly upset.

"Niles, you dog! I mean, I didn't even know you were seeing each other…you didn't tell me?" Fran was now starting to lay on the guilt. "Me, your best friend, and you didn't tell me…why didn't ya tell me?"

"Fran, please, he didn't know." CC answered exasperated. "And we are not seeing each other. That's what I meant earlier by assuming that it means more than it is." She took a deep breath, quickly looking at Niles to see if he was ok with how she was doing this. He nodded, so she continued. "I found out last week that I was pregnant, which, let me tell you, was quite a shock. You are right Fran, I'm not seeing anyone, and I haven't been with anyone in a while, so finding out I was with child really took me for a loop. When I found out about how far along I was, it put the conception date around the time of your wedding. The only possibility was the actual night of your wedding. Niles and I had quite a bit to drink that night, and we sort of drowned our sorrows together and ended up, we think, because neither one of us remembers, sleeping together and the consequences of that fateful night are growing in my uterus." She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she stopped talking.

Niles gave her hand a quick squeeze and whispered "Well done."

"So, if you're not seeing each other, what's with the hand holding?" Fran asked.

"Just a gesture of support." Niles answered. "CC was really worried about how you both would take the news, Mrs. Sheffield. She especially didn't want you to feel like she was trying to overshadow your pregnancy."

"Fran. Call me Fran Niles, you are my best friend."

"Ok Fran, and it's true, it was one of her biggest concerns, about how you would react." Niles wanted to make sure that both Fran and Max understood that part. He knew it was important to CC, and somehow it made it important to him.

Meanwhile, Max was trying to figure this all out. CC was pregnant, and Niles was the father. They weren't a couple, but they seemed to be closer than … well, they had never been close, so any kind of civility would be considered closer…

"What are your plans, CC?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, are you guys going to keep it? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna get married?" Fran was all questions now.

"No, we're not getting married Fran. And as for my plans, well we're still working out the details Maxwell. Niles and I have gotten this far: We're going to have this baby, and we will both be a part of his or her life. How that will happen or what exactly that means, well, we haven't figured that out yet."

"We wanted to tell you first, obviously because this will affect all of us. And we didn't want to tell you when the children were her, Sir, because, well… we're not exactly sure how to explain how this baby came to be to them." Niles was nervous now, he was going to say something that he hadn't run by CC first, and just hoped she understood. "I know that my behaviour is not exactly role model material. I mean, I got drunk at my boss' wedding and then took advantage of his business partner and got her pregnant all because I wasn't gentlemanly enough to keep my pants on. I would completely understand if you terminated my employment, and though I will miss all of you, will be ready to leave in the morning if you asked it of me."

"Wh-at?" all three of them said at the same time, but it was CC who continued first. "What are you talking about Niles? How do you know that you took advantage of me? What if I was the one who seduced you? Neither one of us can say what happened, we don't remember. So Maxwell could just as well fire me as you."

"CC, you can't even stand me. I get that alcohol can reduce your inhibitions, but you coming after a Butler, come on…I don't think there's enough Johnny Walker on the planer for that to ever happen. As for leaving this office, you love the theatre. This job, it's your life. I can do what I do anywhere. I mean, the job part, because the family part, I can't replace…" he dropped his eyes, his heart evidently heavy.

"See what I mean?" CC continued. "You can't leave here, you're whole life is wrapped up in this house. They ARE your family. And don't sell yourself short, Niles, you have a lot to offer. I don't hate you, even if I act that way sometimes. You're infuriating. But you can't leave, I'll leave, it is just a job…even if I do love it."

"STOP IT" Maxwell insisted. "Both of you are right…I could fire both of you."

"Maxwell" Fran slapped him on the arm, giving him an evil look.

"But I'm not going to" Max continued, giving his wife a look that said _"I know what I'm doing". _"CC, where would I find someone to replace you. I know I don't say it enough, but I know we would not be as successful without you. And Niles, you are my oldest friend, you've been like a brother to me, and I couldn't get through the day without you here. No. No one is getting fired. We'll just take it one day at a time, and see how things develop, shall we?"

For someone who was usually clueless, Maxwell was making quite a bit of sense.

And so they finished their supper, mostly in silence, as everyone was still in shock about all that had transpired around the table that night.

Fran was still in shock that Niles was the father. She was also warming to the idea that she would have someone to share the pregnancy with ,go shopping with, maybe it wasn't all bad.

Maxwell wondered how this would affect the business. Would CC still be able to work? Would she keep her hard edge, or would pregnancy make her go soft. He also wondered how his friend was handling this. He looked forward to a quieter time when he and Niles could talk alone.

Niles couldn't believe that CC had come to his defense like that. First, she had refused his version of the wedding night story, saying that she could have been the initiator. Then, she had offered to quit so he could stay. She had also said she didn't hate him. What did that mean?

CC had realized what Niles was saying too late to stop him. He actually told them that he had taken advantage of her. Why would he say that? And why had she argued with him about it? Then he offered to leave if they told him to. What had he been thinking? He loved this family, this house. Where would he go? And if he did leave, she wouldn't get to see him every day. That bothered her the most, and it was the fact that it bothered her terrified her to no end.

* * *

After that supper on that night so many months ago now, Niles had taken CC back to her apartment in the town car, like he had done every night since. No matter what kind of day it had been, or what kind of mood either one of them were in, when CC was ready to head home, he could grab the keys and drive her there. He would always walk her to her apartment and she would always invite him in. They would sit on the couch and talk a little, throw out ideas about how they would deal with this or that aspect of the pregnancy or life with baby, and then Niles would go home.

So this is how it ended up that after they had left the doctor's office, both visibly shaken and quite uncomfortable with what the doctor had said, they were still back at CC's apartment, same as every other night before. The big difference was that neither one of them was saying a word. The tension in the room was palpable.

Niles thought back to what the doctor had said _"_are you telling me that you haven't had sex since you found out about the baby?" Dr. Wilson had sounded so surprised. Well, of course he would, how could he know the details of their relationship. "_Hell, I don't know even know the details of the relationship, and I'm IN IT_" Niles sighed to himself. Another thing the doctor had said popped into his head. "Like I said, just have fun, let CC set the pace, and enjoy yourselves." _Enjoy ourselves? We needed to be sloshed out of our brains to actually have sex in the first place…how would we enjoy ourselves??_

Niles was sitting at the end of the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table. He looked over at CC, who was sitting at the opposite of the couch, leaning back on the arm rest, with her legs bent at the knees, towards him. She looked as lost in thought as he was.

"Does the intensity of the cramps vary, and are they stronger or lasting longer after orgasm?" Dr. Wilson had asked that question like it was the most normal thing in the world. CC almost died of embarrassment. One didn't use the "o" word outside the bedroom, and definitely not casually. And then the rest of that crazy conversation with the doctor, where he told her to get a room with Niles and "let loose" so to speak. _With Niles??? _"Well, yes, sex. He is the father. It wouldn't be the first time now would it?" What an idiot Dr. Wilson was. Didn't he see that she wasn't with Niles, she was just having his baby? _Hey, that sounds crazy, even to me. _She leaned her head back and ran her hands through her hair, groaning out loud.

He watched her stretch out a bit, and saw she was favoring her lower back a bit. She moved enough that her foot touched his arm and he didn't know what made him do it, but he half turned towards her, bringing his leg up on the couch, and grabbed the sock foot that had touched him.

His touch sent her reeling and brought her right back into the room. "What are you doing Niles?" CC asked, curiously and cautiously. She could only hold his gaze for a second, the day had been just too much for her.

"I read in one of the baby books this morning that foot massage is a great stress reliever. The doctor said that you might be stressed…" Just the mention of the word doctor had them both look away. He kept hold of her foot though, and started massaging her gently.

"You know, I've been thinking about what happened today, and I just want to say that for the past three months, we've been getting along and you've let me be as much a part of baby's existence as was possible. You let me come to all the appointments, you let me sign you up for Lamaz, you listen when I tell you to take a break from work, well, most of the time" he laughed a bit under his breath. He saw her smile too, and felt her relax a bit. "I just mean that just because the doctor didn't have any clue about how what he said would affect us, I don't want it to. I don't want him throwing the idea of us having sex to come and ruin what we have. If something happens, like when the baby first kicked and you called me over at three in the morning to come and share that, I want you to be able to call me and not feel uncomfortable. So can we just file what he said into the "information that's good to know about a pregnancy" but not worry so much about it?"

Only then did he dare look at her. She had her eyes closed, but he knew she was listening to him. She didn't answer him at first, and finally said: "That feels amazing, Bell Boy. Now do my other foot." and she stretched it out for him. She smirked a bit, and when he took the other foot, she looked at him directly. "I don't think I can agree to that."

He didn't let go of her gaze, and debated whether he should let go of her foot or not. It took only a few seconds for her to keep going, but it felt like an eternity.

"I can't agree to it because, in a way, it's something I've been thinking of for a while now."

What was she saying?

"What I mean is… do you remember when we told Max and Fran about the baby?" he nodded. "Do you remember what you told them about how it happened?"

"Sort of..." He was lying, unlike the night of the wedding, he remembered every single detail that had happened since CC told him he would be a father.

"Uh huh, just as I thought. Do you remember saying that you were to blame, that it was you that took advantage of me? And when I proposed that maybe I had seduced you, you rebuffed me without a second thought?" Again, Niles nodded at her description of the event.

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe we were both to blame. That maybe all those years of insults and jabs was really just a cover. That perhaps there is something there that neither one of us is willing to look at."

"Oh come on Babcock. Your hormones are out of whack again."

"Really? Then tell me that you didn't feel anything the night we kissed? Tell me that even though you were playing a prank, you weren't turned on when I did cluck like a chicken?" She saw in his whole demeanor that she had hit a nerve. "Tell me that you haven't had one single solitary dream about how that night would have ended if Fran and Max hadn't walked through that door?" She knew she was right. She felt his touch change on her foot right now as she spoke of it. "Tell me you haven't had at least a dozen cold showers because of those dreams? Tell me that ever since you found out this child I'm carrying is yours, you haven't tried to remember how we conceived it?" She looked straight at him now. She couldn't believe that she had just said that to him. She had completely revealed her heart to this man, this butler. Her, CC Babcock, The Bitch of Broadway, had pretty much admitted that she found him attractive and had thought, no dreamed of making love with him.

He was thinking the exact same thought she was. Why had she told him this now? Did it matter that she was right? How would they deal with something like this between them?

"Ok, I'll admit it. Everything you've said is true. That kiss was mind blowing! I just close my eyes and I'm there. Mornings are rare that I don't have to take a cold shower because your face haunts my dreams almost every night. I can't count the number of ways I've imagined how that night would have ended if Fran and Max hadn't come home when they did. And I truly wish I could remember the night of the wedding." There, he had said it too.

"Oh Niles" she pulled herself up on her knees and leaned in to hug him, tears streaming down her face. She didn't dare kiss him, she didn't trust herself. "What are we going to do?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, CC, I just don't know." He held her close, rubbing his hand down her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: So what are they going to do now?

* * *

CC was happy to just stay there in his arms. For that moment, his hand on her back alleviated her greatest fear -- that she was not alone. Her whole life, she never had felt like she could rely on anyone but herself. Her only real friend, Sara, had been the only person able to build a bridge to CC's heart, but when she died, CC had burned every bit of that bridge. It had hurt too much. She had tried with Maxwell, first for Sara's sake, then for her own, but he was lost in his own grief. And though she had come to think of him as a friend, he never put her needs in front of his own, the proof of that had been the night of the reunion, when Fran had had her tonsils removed. He chose waiting at the hospital rather than going with her.

She had been angry about that, betrayed, hurt…all those emotions that revealed she did care. How she had sworn she wouldn't after Sara, but somehow, even with the brash exterior and the whole "Bitch of Broadway" image, she knew that it was just an image. She had turned that betrayal into fuel, getting her through the last couple of years. Sure, she kept the appearance of wanting Maxwell, it was fun, and he _had _hurt her…Babcocks didn't just sit back and take it, after all.

She still had some hope that he would finally see the light, that they were perfect for each other, on paper anyways. He was well bred, they ran in the same circles…it would have been a great cover story for the theater world. Yet, she knew it would never last. She found him…pretty…not handsome. He didn't make her heart race, her mouth go dry, her insides quiver like…like Niles. She couldn't deny she was attracted to that man…she had just admitted it to him openly. But what did that mean? Did she love him? Or was it just a physical thing? Must be the latter, she rationalized. How could she love the man next to her, the man she loathed…

"_I loathe you"_

"_I despise you"_

"_Servant"_

"_Trollop"_

"_Bell Boy"_

"_Brunette"_

It was so vivid, the image so crystal clear, it felt like it was happening to her now. It was so intense, she shivered, forgetting where she really was.

"Are you cold?" Niles asked, concern evident in his voice.

* * *

_What were they going to do now?_ He thought to himself and she leaned against him. His arm was wrapped around her and his hand was slowly calming her, moving up and down her back. It was nice to be sitting with her like this. In fact, the last three months had been very nice. They had been civil, they had been sharing more. He would never have suspected that she had any physical desire towards him, chalking up the few moments they had shared to alcohol.

Alcohol…the reason they were here in the first place. Man how he wished he could remember that night. He wished he would remember having actually been intimate with her. In a way, he was glad that he didn't remember…or would that have changed things? How would he have reacted if he remembered but she didn't…to live with that memory and not be able to act on it…no, at least this was better. They were both oblivious.

He wondered if he had enjoyed himself. He almost laughed out loud at that thought. Of course he had. How could he not. To finally have the object of his dreams in his bed…there was no way that whatever they did wasn't fiery and passionate. That kiss over two years ago had only served as a spark, a glimmer of how incredibly attracted he was to her physically. Whenever he closed his eyes at night, it was the first image to pop into his head. He knew that part of the reason he was always making snarky comments at her was due to the frustration of not being able to release the sexual tension any other way.

And now he had admitted his attraction to her and her to him. Where did that leave them? Did he love her? Well, she was carrying his child and they had been getting along a lot better lately. He looked at the top of her head and imagined what life would be like once this baby would arrive. Did he see them as a family? How did he think this was going to work? He knew that he wanted to be a dad to this new little life, that he wanted to be there and see all the firsts like he had with the Sheffield children.

He couldn't imagine that CC would be living here and he at the mansion and he would have to be so far away from his son or daughter every night. He was sure that he could convince CC to move into the mansion for a while in the beginning, using the pretext of everything being so new and her needing the help. He had tossed the idea out to Max and Fran already and they were fine with it…but how long would that last?

What if they did give in to the physical attraction and it just complicated everything? What if CC was only attracted to him, but not in love with him? Wait…he replayed that last thought in his head…if I am worried that CC might be only attracted to me but not in love with me, it means I actually care what the witch is feeling…and if I care what she's feeling…then I have feelings for her…Am I in love with her?

The thought that maybe, in fact, he was in love with her had barely started to register when he felt her shiver beside him.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

* * *

She heard his voice, but she couldn't figure out how he could talk with her tongue down his throat.

"CC, did you hear me? I asked if you were cold?" his voice broke through her reverie as she became aware of her surroundings. She wasn't in the Sheffield living room, she was on her couch. They weren't making out, but they were…what…thinking about it?

"Uhggh" she sighed exasperated, and she pulled away from him a bit. Looking up at him, she saw that he seemed to be waiting for a response to what he had said, so she focused on the words she had heard and when they registered, she answered "Uh, no. I'm not cold."

"I felt you shiver a moment ago. Are you sure you're ok?" He gently took her hand and caught her eye as he searched for signs of possible illness.

"I wasn't shivering from the cold Niles. I guess I was just wrapped up in my thoughts…I sort of lost track of where I was…I didn't mean to worry you…OUCH!"

"What?!"

"Junior's at it again." and just as she said it, they both saw a visible *bump* on the side of CC's belly.

"Did you see that?" they said at the same time. "Man, that kid can kick" CC said, rubbing the sore spot.

When CC removed her hand, Niles moved closer and put his hand where hers had been and began gently rubbing in small circles. "There, there, little one." he cooed. "I know that it can't be too much fun to be stuck in there, but it's going to be a while longer ok? You need to give yourself some time, get big and strong. We're expecting you in January and it's pretty cold here in the winter. So don't rush to get out here, take your time ok? We're anxious to see you too…but we're not going anywhere."

And then he started humming softly. CC felt a tear come down her cheek as she witnessed one the first "baby/Daddy" moments. It wasn't awkward, sappy or even annoying…she almost laughed at the irony of it all.

"Looks like you'll be the voice of reason." She spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" he looked up at her.

"Baby stopped moving around. Never listens to me at all." she huffed.

"That's a surprise…you didn't use one your spells?" he smirked. "Or maybe the baby inherited your talents and has been countering your hexes from the womb!" he added with a big smile.

She swatted his arm. "Come on Niles, I would never use my powers on the baby!"

"Ha, see, you are a witch! I knew it!" he got up and danced around the room a bit. She just looked at him, and started to giggle. She couldn't help it, he looked so funny.

He saw her start to laugh out of the corner of his eye, and danced over to where she sat. Before she could react, he pulled her up in his embrace and kissed her hard on the lips. She welcomed the kiss, and returned it with passion. Just as quickly as it had started, he stopped it and looked at her directly.

"God knows you've cast a spell on me for much longer than I care to admit." His eyes bore into her very soul. "Oh CC, my beautiful witch, what are we going to do now?" he embraced her again, this time burying his face in her hair.

CC was stunned. He had kissed her! It had been just as exciting as she knew it would be. Then he told her she had bewitched him. What did that mean? He sounded just as confused as she felt. Slowly, she pulled out of the embrace.

"We need to talk about this." she said softly.

"I know." he took her hand and sat down next her on the couch. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he started "I want you. I can't deny that. The kiss we just shared confirms to me that being with you would be just as incredible as all the fantasies and dreams I've had for so long. If you'd let me, if I'd let myself, I would pick you up right now and take you to your bed where I would ravage you until the sun came up." he still hadn't looked at her, just at their hands.

"But…?"

"But what?"

"There's a huge objection hanging at the end of what you just said Niles. I get what you're asking when you said if I would let you, but what did you mean when you said _If I'd let myself_ ?"

"What I mean is that even if you said yes, I don't know if I could take the risk. What if we can't handle it? What if it's one of those forbidden fruit kind of things, that we're only really attracted to each other because of the impossibility of it all? And if it becomes possible, the spark dies and we're left with nothing. Or worse, we actually start to truly despise each other and live up to the words that we've been throwing at each other since forever? We're having a baby, and I want to be a part of his or her life. How will that be if we can't stand each other? What if … what if you … took the baby away…from me?" He looked completely distraught. "I mean, I got us into this mess because I couldn't control my desire for you…I couldn't live with myself if I destroyed all that we've managed to salvage by losing control again."

"Oh Niles. And I'm the one that keeps things inside?" She took her hand out of his, and turned on the sofa, putting a leg under herself so she could face him.

"First, I've told you this before, we don't know what happened that night. I've admitted to you tonight that I am very much attracted to you. There is no doubt in my mind that whatever happened, no matter how much either of us had to drink, it is a very big possibility that I came on to you. So you have to stop blaming yourself. You didn't get us into this mess…WE did. Alright?"

She waited for him to agree before continuing.

"Next, as for holding the baby as some sort of ransom…please don't even go there. My childhood was horrible, and I would never wish that on anyone. Let's draw up a joint custody contract right now to put you at ease. I want you to be part of this baby's life. Whatever happens between us, I'm carrying your son or your daughter, and I will never take him or her away from you. You will never have to fight me for the right to spend time with your baby." Her tone was adamant. His tears were fresh, clear, and his heart overflowed with joy at the words he was hearing. "Thank you" he said simply.

"You don't need to thank me, Niles. It's thanks to you and not because of you that we are having a baby. Although the circumstances that created this life are very hazy, I, for one, am very, very happy this happened. I didn't know how much I truly wanted a baby, and although I am scared out of my mind at how things will turn out, I'm really happy that I'll get the chance to live the experience."

"You know, I'll remind you that you said that when you've been up six nights in a row and not had more than two hours of sleep." he winked.

"I'm not worried. I'll just call you over. You can sing the lullabies. Works like a charm!" she winked back, pointing at her belly.

However, she didn't want to fall into their normal habit of making jokes about everything, so she quickly resumed her serious tone.

"Ok, I think we've dealt with everything except the big white elephant in the middle of the room. We're still standing, and we're still speaking to each other. I think we can take it? What about you?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean by take it?"

"I mean that we should be able to have an open discussion about whether we have sex or not." Straight and to the point, CC Babcock at her best.

"Ok, so most of the reasons against that option from my end you've just dealt with. We haven't talked about the option about it being so exciting to us because we can't have it." Niles answered.

"Alright, let's look at that. And let's try to be objective. Now imagine that we've just had sex."

"Was it good for you, baby?"

"Niles" she hit him on the arm, "be serious. Now, can you put yourself in the context please." she continued.

"Context?" he was a bit confused.

"Yes, context. Imagine you and I have just had sex. Yes, it was amazing, breathtaking, fantastic, wonderful, satisfying," her heart was beating faster and she could feel that familiar feeling take root at her core. "…where was I? Oh yeah, ok, so we've just had great sex and then?"

"then?" She heard that his voice was a bit higher pitched, his discomfort evident as he moved around on the couch.

"Yeah, then what do you imagine? Do you think that it's all out of your system? Can you picture getting your clothes back on, and just walking out of the room? You got what you wanted and that's it?"

His eyes grew dark at the mere mention of it.

"No! I imagine that I would want to do it again, and again, and again, and…" he turned towards her, watching her tongue dart out to moisten her lips as he spoke.

"...again." she continued his thought. "That's what I think too Niles." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Ok, Ok, I promise, it's not a cliff hanger chapter this time! I really wasn't sure whether they would sleep together or not, so I hope you like what I finally decided to do!

* * *

Niles eyes grew quite big at the implication of her words.

"So…you want to…have sex…with me?" he stuttered.

"No." His face fell, and she saw it and quickly continued "Not exactly."

"What? What do you mean?" confusion was evident in his voice.

"I think, no I feel…I'm not sure…and I don't know how it happened…how do I say…"

"CC, just talk to me."

"I want to…to make love to you." Had she said that right? Would he get what the difference was for her?

"Really? Do you mean what I think you're saying?"

"These past few months have shown me so many sides of you that I didn't know about. I knew when I told you about this baby that you would want to be involved, but your implication in this pregnancy goes well above your future Daddy role. I know that you care about me, you show me in so many ways, and you have been doing it for years. You've always been there, I just never let myself see it. I was too busy living in appearances, thinking I was better than you, when I was just fooling myself and being miserable all alone. I've only just started to see the wonderful man that you are Niles. I'm not saying that I've figured this all out, and that this will work just because we'll have a great sex life" she chuckled her sultry laugh knowingly " but for me, and for this little one we've created…" she took a breath, and looked right at him. "It would be easy to use your body and keep things sexual. I have no doubt that it would be a mutually satisfying arrangement. Or, I could take a chance, risk everything and give you my heart as well as my body." Her eyes never left his. It was like her decision anchored itself inside of her as she was speaking to him. She was terrified and scared, and so sure she had made the right choice.

Niles said nothing. He didn't avert his gaze, and she saw a jumble of emotions run through them.

"I'm going to have to bake a peanut butter cheesecake for Dr. Wilson."

She didn't know what she expected him to say, but that, was definitely not it. "What??"

"Given what you just told me, I'm pretty sure that it's something you've put some thought into before. However, knowing how we are with each other, and all the zingers that we throw out instead of real feelings, it could have taken a long time before we reached this level of honesty with each other. Even though the whole situation this afternoon was quite awkward, I really think he forced us to come clean. So I want to thank him, and peanut butter cheesecake is the way I do that." He smiled, and moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"I want you know that I'll gladly accept you giving me your body" his eyes roamed appreciatively over her curves " but I'll only accept your heart on one condition."

She was nervous, her heart was beating so fast, her mouth was dry "Condition?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You have to take mine in exchange."

"Oh Niles!" she kissed him quickly and then wrapped her arms tightly around him, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "You've made me so happy." she told him.

"Me too!" And just then, their little one made himself known, another great big punch or kick that even Niles felt.

"Looks like our little one is happy too!" Niles said laughing.

CC stood up quickly. "I'll be right back" She rushed off to the bedroom, and returned carrying her camera. She set it on the table with the timer and rushed back to Niles' side.

"Smile" she said, which he did just as the flash went off.

She got up and reset the timer, and then sat on his lap and kissed him as the flash went off.

"Thanks Niles. I really wanted to have a concrete memory to look at,you know, to tell the baby about when his parents finally decided to tell each other how they felt."

"So, how much more film you have in there?"

"Why?"

"Did you also want to record the moment when we finally decided to _show _each other how we feel?" His eyebrows wagged, and he smirked at her.

"Ok, Butler Boy, but only if you know to develop the film yourself. The people at the camera shop seeing you without clothes on would surely bring people out of the woodwork looking for the Abominable Snowman!" She laughed at him.

"Only after they filed a report for a Sasquatch siting."

"Swine." she countered.

"Chicken."

She whispered in his ear, "give me 5 minutes…" and she sauntered off to the bedroom.

He watched her walk away and quickly got to his feet. He went to the kitchen and took a big swig of water, and then closed the lights. He walked to the living room and made sure the front door was locked. He left his shoes by the door, and padded over to the hallway, leaving his jacket draped over the back of the chair, and then took a deep breath and headed to CC's room.

She had lit up a bunch of candles, changed into an electric blue negligee, and draped herself across the bed waiting for him.

"My God CC, you're beautiful." he exclaimed when he saw her.

"I remembered how you had looked at this that night in Vegas. It actually got your attention for a few seconds before your thoughts returned to your wallet." she threw out.

"You noticed that?" he walked over to her and sat on the bed. "And you remembered it?" He was a bit taken a back.

"I told you Niles, I've had a heightened awareness of you since that kiss…when you came barging into my room in Vegas…well, I thought we'd finally have a chance to get rid of some of that tension."

"I was a bit more focused on gambling that night. I'm sorry that I didn't see it then…"

"Hey, no regrets. We've decided to move forward right?" She caressed his arm softly. "So why don't you take this off…and everything else…so there will be no more roadblocks."

He made quick work of his shirt and pants, toed off his socks and crawled up next to her in only his boxers.

"That working out is really paying off…you look amazing." she complimented him.

He kissed her lightly on the neck, and started nuzzling her ear. His hand slowly caressed her arm and traced the contours of her now more shapely form. Lingering a little bit on her baby bump, he then continued towards her hips and legs. CC sighed.

He moved in to capture her lips with his own, getting closer but being careful not to put any pressure on the baby. He couldn't believe how much this woman excited him. Helping her turn on her side, so he could face her, his left hand came up to cup a breast. She moaned at the contact, encouraging him to knead harder. He slid down the bed a bit and flicked the other breast with his tongue. He heard her suck in her breath, so he did it again, and again. He finally took the whole nipple in his mouth and sucked down hard.

"OH! Man!" she cried out.

"I need to feel you, see you" he insisted, and got her to sit up, so he could take the negligee off. He couldn't take his eyes off her, almost branding every curve, every swell of her into his memory forever.

"It's ok Niles, you don't have to remember it all tonight…you can look at me again whenever you want." She had to lighten the mood a bit, his intensity was a bit much for her.

"I'll remember you said that, wench" And he gently pushed her back on the pillows and proceeded to ravage every inch of her. He teased her, bringing her to the edge and back, before finally using his tongue to send her careening over the top.

She was breathing quite hard, and he was concerned all of a sudden that he might have gone too far

"Are you ok? Are you experiencing cramps? Does it hurt?"

"Hurt? Hurt? Oh Niles, it felt so GOO-OOD! I've never come like before, never as intense, and …" she turned and kissed him, grabbing his butt with one hand the waistband of his boxers with the other. "Take these off…_now_" she growled at him. He barely had complied, when she pushed him on his back and lowered herself onto him.

"Ungh…" he exhaled, immediately grabbing her hips and thrusting up to meet her. She met him with as much passion, they could barely contain themselves.

"The baby…?" Niles asked.

"Fine" she hissed.

"are… you… ok? Does it…hurt?" he asked again, trying very hard to concentrate at putting words together.

She stopped moving all at once. He was really worried now. She put her hands on his chest and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Niles. Nothing has ever felt this good. Ever... I promise if I feel anything other than amazing, I'll tell you right away, ok? Now shut up and f***," and he claimed her lips in a searing kiss. It didn't take long for the heat to overtake them, her orgasm causing his.

"that was way better than any dream I've had…and believe me, I've had plenty!" she confessed to him as she snuggled up against his chest.

"Really? I'd love to hear them…you know…to make sure that this was really better." He grinned at her as she hit him lightly.

"Are you truly alright, Love? I didn't hurt you?" he asked her softly.

"No, you didn't hurt me…I told you it was gre…what did you just say?" she pulled up a bit to look at him.

"I asked you if I hurt you? But you answered that…what's wrong?"

"You called me…Love…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…it kind of slipped out….did I … offend you?" This was still so new to him, how was she going to react to that.

"No, you idiot…you didn't offend me…it was…nice…say it again"

"Love."

"God you're infuriating. I mean…say it like before…say something to me."

"Ok, OK." he disentangled himself from under her and padded over to the bathroom. She heard water running, and then he came back. She was looking at him with a very confused look.

"What's the matter, Love? I thought you could use a cloth to freshen up." He pushed her back a bit. "Here, let me, Love." He took the warm wash cloth and traced it around her breasts, her stomach, to the inside of her thighs. He couldn't help himself and traced the same path with butterfly kisses, accenting every one with the words "CC, my love" whispered off his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Time to make their relationship public.

* * *

Niles and CC showed up at the Sheffields the next afternoon hand in hand. They walked to the front door and found the entire clan watching a movie.

"Hello hello" CC chimed in, her voice having lost it's hard edge. "Take my coat, Servant." The way she said servant sent a little shiver down Niles' back.

"Yes, my Queen" he bowed and put her coat, then his, in the closet. She kissed him "Thank you" as he came to walk down the steps, taking his hand in hers again.

Fran was the first to speak "So Ni-yuls, anything you want to share with the rest of the class?" she winked at him.

"In fact, CC and I have news."

Before he could continue, Brighton threw out "Let me guess, she's pregnant!" And both his sisters made fake "OMG" faces and they all laughed.

Niles just gave ignored them and then looked over at Max and Fran.

"We've…uhm.." Niles started, pointing at him and CC " we've decided to give it a go."

"Well, that's fantastic old Man" Maxwell shook Niles' hand and pulled him into as warm a hug as two British stuffed shirts could manage with each other.

Seeing Fran's less than "fran-like" reaction, CC added " Niles and I are…together. Like a couple."

Fran's eyes lit up with understanding, and she said "Oy, to-Get-HER. I get it!". She ran over to Niles and gave him a big hug, and then, without caring if she was invading CC's personal space, she hugged her too.

"If you both are happy, then we're happy for you!" she added.

"We are" and they looked at each other knowingly "very hap-py".

"Well, yes, very well then…" Maxwell looked around the room, wringing his hands and trying to change the subject that was so clearly hinted at.

"Yeah, so anyway" CC continued, "I'm going to need some time off and Niles too. Two weeks starting as soon as you are comfortable with it Maxwell, ideally by the end of the week."

"Whatever for?" Max asked.

"I want to take CC to England, to meet my parents." Niles answered quickly.

"And we have to get on a plane and be back before I hit's seven and half months, so the airline's can't force me not to fly."

"Yes, we were going to take her broom, but there's no room for me _and _her belly!" Niles jibed.

"Can it, lemon fresh. I only agreed to buy the tickets because we got to combine my companion fare and your senior discount." she smirked.

"Are you sure you two should be alone together twenty thousand miles above the ocean?" Fran asked in her usual nasal voice.

* * *

So that's how CC and Niles came to be landing at London's Heathrow airport exactly five days later.

"Are you sure they'll like me, Niles?"

"No, they'll hate you as much as I do, Babs" he gave her a quick peck on the lips to reassure her. She had been worried the whole flight that his parents would find her to live up to all the insults that Niles' had thrown at her in the past, only they would really mean it.

"Don't worry, Love. It will be fine. I've got the bags, now just take it easy. We're meeting them over by…oh, there they are!" Niles waved at them and they all started walking towards each other.

"Niles, my boy! You look well." Joseph said as he grabbed his son in a bear hug.

"Great to see you Dad. And Maman, wonderful to see you too." he took his mother in his embrace as well.

"Dad. Maman. This is CC Babcock." turning to CC, he said. "CC, these are my parents, Joseph and Marie." CC was standing behind the luggage cart, so she held out her hand to greet them. Joseph would have none of it and said, "Come here. I never miss an opportunity to hug a pretty lady." So CC walked behind Niles and as she came into view, both of Niles' parents gasped. "My, my, son" Joseph said pulling CC into his arms. "You've been keeping something from us I see."

"That's why were here Dad. I wanted you to meet the mother of your future grandchild."

"Well, well" Marie said, hooking her arm into CC's "we definitely have a lot of chatting to do."

CC looked back at Niles' with a somewhat scared look. She didn't do well with any kind of emotional closeness, even though things were a bit different with the pregnancy hormones, but still…

"Go easy on her, Maman. We've only been dating for less than a week…"

Joseph looked at his son quizzically, "a week huh, this should be an interesting story…"

They headed out to the car, and thankfully, Niles' parents let them sit together in the back. Once CC was safely seated with Niles' arm around her, she felt comfortable enough to help relay the last couple of months of their life and how they had just recently decided to be more than just parents to this unexpected bundle of joy, but also partners in life with each other. Joseph and Marie were all up to speed when they arrived back at the house.

"Niles, it's beautiful". CC said as she got out from the car.

"My parents moved here after my dad retired. They have a bit of land too, we can go for a walk later so I can show it to you if you like?"

"I would love that. First though, I need to lie down a bit. The flight took a lot out of me and the baby is kicking up a storm."

"Right this way, dear" Marie led her to the room that she and Niles would be sharing. "May I get you a glass of water? Something to eat perhaps?"

"I would love a glass of water. And a toast with butter would be fine. Just a little something to settle my stomach." CC admired the quaintness of the room, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now you get your feet up and I'll be right back." Marie left the door partially opened as she went off to fetch the refreshments. When she came back, she noticed that CC has already fallen asleep. So she took the afghan from the bed and draped it over her, leaving the tray of food on the nightstand, and closed the door completely this time. She then went to join her men in the sitting room.

Niles and Joseph were deep in discussion when she arrived.

"Everything ok Maman?" Niles inquired.

"She's asleep. Given her _condition_, I thought it best not to wake her." Niles had heard the slight hurt in his mother's voice and knew he would have to address it sooner rather than later if he wanted to be able to enjoy this trip.

"I know you're upset about finding out like this Maman. Let me tell you, it's not something I intentionally set out to keep from you."

"You said that you had only been dating for less than a week…but CC is much farther along than that in the pregnancy…six or seven months if you ask me." Jospeh said.

"yes, well it's complicated."

"We're not going anywhere." Marie said, with Joseph nodding his ascent.

"Ok, I'll tell you. About three months ago, CC found out she was pregnant…" And Niles explained to his parents how it was that he would be a father, and they grandparents "…and so we finally admitted that we love each other and here we are."

"Strangely romantic, your story." Joseph looked at Niles "And you're sure about this son? Are you happy?"

"So much, Dad. She is the most infuriating woman. We've been throwing insults at each other ever since she started working with Maxwell, and there isn't a day that we don't try to pull one over on each other. And if I didn't have her in my life, it would be so empty, so boring, so ...well, I love her so much, and I'm really glad that we both had enough alcohol to finally do something about it."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: How to get over travel fatigue

* * *

CC woke up to the baby playing the drums with her bladder. She was disoriented and it took a few seconds to remember where she was. Looking around the room, she saw Niles was softly snoring beside her and she was immediately comforted. "We're in England..at his parents" she said to herself. "Now, where's the bathroom?"

Fumbling around in the dark, she hit the edge of a side table and swore under her breath.

"What…what is it?" Niles woke with a start. "Are you ok? The baby?"

"I'm fine Niles, I just have to pee."

"Turn on the light, woman, we're not at your place…do you even know where you're going?" He asked, slightly irritated at her for roaming around in the dark and risking injury.

"I didn't want to wake you." she answered back.

"Well, how's that plan working for you?" He got up and walked over to her, taking her in his arms, smiling. "It's ok, Love. I want you to wake me up…for anything…I'm here for you throughout this whole thing ok?"

She nodded and smiled back at him too. "Well, if you don't show me where the bathroom is, I'll be needing you to clean up a puddle." They both giggled a bit, and Niles quipped "Too bad I didn't bring the leash…I mean, if I have to take you for a walk…" He opened the door to the hallway and showed her the facilities at the end on the right.

"I'll leave the door ajar so you can find your way back." He kissed her and headed back to the room. He settled himself on the bed and looked at the clock. "Three-thirty" he said to himself, "that means it's ten-thirty yesterday at home…"

"What was that?" CC whispered as she came in the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was just saying that it's only ten-thirty at home right now".

"Oh…were your parents quite upset that I didn't come back out? I mean, I just wanted to lay down a bit, and that was over four hours ago."

"No worries, Love. They both know how tiring a pregnancy can be, and with the travelling and all that. In fact, my Mom had made you some tea…it's all cold now though…are you hungry?"

"Actually, no, I'm still tired." She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, and Niles eyes grew like saucers. She was arching her back so her breasts were jutting out, pushing against the seams of her blouse. He could definitely see that the baby was getting bigger, she had a nice round bump. He just let his eyes roam over her silhouette while she started to get out of her clothes.

CC wasn't aware of the reaction she was causing to the other person in the room, she just was tired of being in her travel clothes and especially wanted to remove her bra. She had noticed that her breasts were getting fuller, a normal effect of pregnancy, but she hadn't had time to shop for new bras yet and the ones she had were getting tighter. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and laid it out on the back of the chair, and then reached back to unhook her bra.

"Ah" she sighed aloud. Bringing the straps forward, she took it off and massaged her sides. She suddenly caught a sideways look at Niles, who was shifting in the bed and she heard his breath become a bit more ragged. Chuckling silently to herself, she thought she would have a little fun, so she leaned over and slowly pulled off her pants. Then she turned her back to him, and started casually looking through her suitcase for her pyjamas. She rummaged around a bit and realized that she really couldn't find them.

She was startled when she felt Niles' breath at her ear "Looking for this?" he asked in a voice heavy with lust, as he brought his arm around in front of her holding her pj's.

"Uhm…yes…" she almost swooned as his lips grazed her neck and started planting butterfly kisses down towards her shoulder. Her arm reach up to get them from his hand, but he tossed them onto the suitcase. "I had laid them out for you at the end of the bed…but it doesn't matter…you won't be needing them now…" His hands had come around to cup her breasts, and he permeated each phrase with a slight squeeze.

"I…I won't?" she questioned, bring her arms up behind her to lace her hands together behind his head. She leaned her own head to the left, giving him greater access.

"No" he said simply, bringing one hand under her knees and lifting her in his arms. He pretended to stumble under her weight, and she slapped him lightly on the forearm. Seeing a fleeting worry cross her eyes, he held her to him a little longer. "You are so beautiful. Pregnancy brings out all your natural curves, and I could hold you in my arms forever. I know I've made tons of jokes about your body and weight in the past, and I no doubt will again in the future, but know that I think you're perfect." He kissed the tears that had formed in her eyes, and gently laid her on the bed.

Quickly removing his own pyjamas, he scooted in beside her and pulled the comforter over both of them. She blotted herself in his arms, her emotions bubbling to the surface. 'I love you so much Niles. You have made me so happy."

"Yes, I can see how happy you are by the tears that are rolling down your cheeks" he joked. She smiled back at him, and he could truly see the happiness in her eyes.

"I love you too, CC. Let me show you…" She nodded enthusiastically and let him capture her lips in a searing kiss.

His hands caressed her hips, her sides, dropping in front to touch her breasts, and coming up to her neck. He played with her hair, eliciting soft moans from her lips and sending shivers down his spine. Gently pushing her onto her back, he made love to her with his eyes, her body burning everywhere his look lingered. He then repeated the path his eyes had taken with his hand, softly touching and caressing, teasing and taunting her body to respond. He repeated the same path again with his mouth, kissing and licking all the places he knew drove her wild, and when he came to her core, she was more than ready for him. It took only a few moments for his tongue to send her soaring. He stayed with her as she rode the wave of ecstasy and slowly, gently, took her there again, and again, until she finally begged him to stop.

"Oh Niles, that was … I mean…Thank you" she finally breathed.

"It's in my nature…I live to serve." he explained with a flourish.

"And there's the silver lining to dating a servant" she grinned back. "Of course, you know that when we're in bed together, there's no status that separates us…" she waited for him to follow where she was going. "You don't **_have _**to serve me…and I don't **_have _**to serve you…but we **_can_**…if we **_want _**to…" Her hand was caressing his chest has she was speaking, and she leaned in closer to him. "And" she kissed one nipple. "I" and then the other "want to", she trailed kissed down his chest and before he knew it, she had him fully in her mouth."

"God woman, are you trying to kill me?" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"Oh no, Butler Boy, killing you now would definitely not be to my advantage." she answered honestly, running her tongue along the most sensitive part of him.

Watching her lips on him was almost too much for him. He still couldn't believe they were here, together. How did he get so lucky? All thoughts left him as she brought her hand down to caress him too.

"Come here" he growled, pulling her up to kiss her. It was a little harder to manoeuvre with the belly, but it only took a few seconds for her to get in a comfortable position and lower herself fully onto him.

"God that's good" she moaned.

"Ditto" he said…and they both stopped and then laughed softly together.

Niles cupped her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples and then pulled her down a bit. He was able to raise his head enough to get one of them in his mouth, something he had been wanting to do ever since he had seen her take off her bra.

CC slowly started moving her hips, needed to satisfy the hunger inside her. She couldn't believe how much she still wanted him…having already climaxed three of four times, she needed him almost even more than if she hadn't. She wondered if it was the pregnancy hormones making her libido go crazy, or if it was just the fact of being with him…her Niles…the man… "Oh my G-O-D" she screamed under her breath as his hand slipped between them at the same time as he softly bit down with his mouth.

Within seconds her orgasm hit her, and seeing her so rapt with passion was all Niles needed to join her in bliss. She fell atop him, supporting part of her weight on with her arms so as not to crush the baby between them.

"I love you, my beautiful witch"

"I love you too, my faithful servant."

And they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Doing the touristy thing for a few days

* * *

The following days were a blur to CC. She met so many of Niles' friends and relatives it was hard to keep everyone straight in her mind. She also got to spend some time with his parents, which was really interesting. Joseph and Marie fought all the time, arguing over just about everything, from which road to take to what time to leave, to which lights should be turned on or off when they were in the sitting room. At the same time, they held hands, doted on each other, and always kissed each other before leaving each other's presence.

It was bizarre actually, almost like getting a glimpse into her future with Niles. Now she understood why he had been insulting her for all those years…this was his role model of how you interacted with people you cared about.

Niles had taken her out driving almost every day. He wanted to show her his old haunts, where he and Max used to play and so on…make her a part of his memories of England. He didn't count on the baby taking root on her bladder so often though, and one day they had driven a little too far to get back to a gas station or even a farm before she could not wait anymore.

The sight of CC Babcock crouching in some bushes to relieve herself was too much for Niles to bear and he burst into a full belly laugh.

"Not funny Niles. Wait until this Servant Spawn comes out…you're doing all the diaper changes!" she yelled from the field.

"I just wish I had the camera…" CLICK "Oh that's right…I do!" he laughed evilly.

"Hey!" she came around the car but he had already put the camera away. "Just please tell me that you took that with the digital camera?" He nodded. "Thank God. You wait, Butler Boy, I'll get you back for that."

"Promises, promises" he tossed back at her.

The ate at a little bistro they found, savoring some of the best fish and chips even Niles had ever had. When they got back to Niles' parents, they found them sitting in the front room sipping tea.

"Well hello you two" Joseph greeted them, and stood up to kiss CC on the cheek. "You're just in time. Niles, could you give me a hand in the garage, I need to bring in a few pieces of wood, the fire is low and we're all out in here."

"Sure Dad. Will you be ok, Love? Do you want some tea before I go?"

"Go Niles, I'll get CC something to drink" his mother shooed them both away.

"Hey, what about my kiss, woman?" Joseph said to her, as he came back to get his prize. Niles looked at his dad and got an idea.

"Hey, what about my kiss, woman?" he said to CC, in the same tone his Dad had used. She just rolled her eyes and him, but gladly brought her lips to his when he was close enough to do so. As the boys went to the garage, Marie came back in the room with the tea.

"How do you do it?" CC asked incredulously.

"What's that my dear?"

"Put up with all of Joseph's antics." The two of them smiled. "Though I'm sure they are aren't half as bad as what Dust..uh Niles put you through as a child." CC had stopped herself from calling Niles Dustmop. Even though she saw how Joseph and Marie acted together, she wasn't sure that calling her only son names of cleaning supplies would ingratiate herself to Marie.

Marie looked at CC quizzically, but didn't address the nickname situation, making a mental note to bring it up with Niles another time. She answered CC "You're right, Niles was quite a handful. However, he was also extremely helpful. Anything I needed done, I just had to say and Niles was on it. He was quite a little helper around here for me. And well, growing with Maxwell also took his toll on Niles. Maxwell was forever getting them into trouble. Since Niles was the oldest, he took the brunt of it. Sometimes, I think that he had to grow up too fast…I don't think he ever really got to be a kid…he was responsible for Maxwell almost from birth…and though they acted like brothers, Maxwell's family always made sure Niles knew his place" Marie looked sad, feeling the loss for her son

CC got up with a bit of difficulty, and slowly walked over to Marie. Getting her attention, she said "I know Niles doesn't hold it against you, and from what I've seen with him for the past few days, he holds a lot of good memories of his time with you and with Maxwell when they were younger. And I can tell you that if didn't have much time to act like a kid when he was young, old Toilet Brush is sure making up for it now." Realizing what she said, she quickly added "and I mean Toilet Brush in the best possible…uhm.. way?" She hoped her genuine smile would cover her slip.

Marie, however, couldn't let it go. "You know CC, I wasn't going to meddle, but …"

Joseph interrupted "…then don't meddle Marie. What is the woman asking of you now, my dear?"

"Joseph! I was not doing anything wrong, I simply wanted to know why this woman, who is carrying our future grandchild, and that our son is so obviously in love with, keeps calling him such nasty names."

CC wasn't sure how to answer…how did she explain that those were names of love.

"They're not nasty, Maman" Niles said, catching the tail end of that conversation. "You see, CC and I have been insulting each other ever since she came through the door at the Sheffields. We didn't know how to deal with our attraction to each other, as I thought I was beneath her and she wouldn't let me forget it." He grinned his silly lopsided grin at CC and continued. "From the first moment, we set out to see who could out prank the other, and it has been a battle of wits that has gone on for over twenty years. So when she calls me DustMop, it's like she's saying "honey", and when I call her witch, I mean princess."

His mother still looked confused, but his Dad had a knowing look plastered across his face.

"It's ok if you don't understand, or even approve…it works for us and we're perfectly happy with the way things are, right Babcock?"

"Right, Bell Boy." CC answered grinning right back. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, you do seem happy." Marie acquiesced. "And that's all I want anyways. My Niles to be happy."

The four of them chatted about the sites Niles and taken CC to see, and soon the fatigue was overtaking them and CC really needed to go to sleep.

"I'll be right with you, Love. I just want to see something in the kitchen with my Mother first, ok?"

"Sure. Goodnight Joseph. Goodnight Marie." CC said to them as she headed to the bathroom for the umpteenth time that night!

Niles followed his mother into the kitchen and walked to the corner where she took a small box out of the cupboard.

"Thank you Maman. I'm so glad that you still had them."

"You know Niles, I have to admit that I had pretty much resigned that I would never see you married. I'm not sure that this lady would be my pick for you…but it is so obvious that you make each other happy. Your eyes twinkle when you speak of her, and you can't let her out of your site for more than a moment when she is in the room with you. I can see that she feels the same way. Whether you were looking for it or not, you have my blessing."

"Oh maman" Niles took his mother in his arms and swung her around the kitchen.

"Niles, my boy…that's my job!" and the three of them shared a hearty laugh.

"Goodnight!" Niles said to both of them as he headed off to bed.

As they watched their son go, Joseph looked at Marie and said "Now, let's just hope she has the sense to say yes when the time comes!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Goodbyes are never easy

* * *

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already." CC said to Niles as they were gathering up their luggage to get it in the car. Their plane was leaving that afternoon and Niles' parents had insisted on driving them.

"Me neither. We'll come back after the baby is born ok? I'm sure my parents will be more than happy to have us back." Niles smiled at her.

"I think they like me."

"Well, don't sound so surprised." Niles laughed. "I love you, so it was pretty sure they were at least going to let you in the house!".

"You know what I mean, Scrubbing Bubbles. I'm just…well surprised. Most people don't like me."

"Well, my parents aren't most people." he replied simply.

"Hey, you were supposed to say something like "Awh, that's not true" or something supportive like that."

"If we're going to make this work, we have to expect the truth between us." he said seriously. "Now, we know, that most people don't like the personality that you project out there. I mean, you didn't get the title Bitch of Broadway for nothing." he walked over to take her in his arms. "And that's ok CC, because without that title, you wouldn't have gotten half as far as you have in your career, and we know how important that is. Now, you just have to be a bit better at separating the two, at least making sure the baby's not in the room when you're chewing out an actor, or dealing with the directors!"

"That's easy, cuz you'll be with the baby when I'm at work. And when there are diapers to change, and clothes to wash, and baths to give…"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture. But I want to do some of the fun stuff too...like watching you breastfeed." he wagged his eyebrows, they shared a laugh and a kiss.

Niles picked up the luggage and headed out to the car. Joseph was in the dining room, and offered CC some tea when she came in to sit with him.

"We're sorry to see you go. Seems like you just got here." he said as he poured out the tea.

"I know, I was just saying the same thing to Niles."

"Well, you're always welcome. Especially with that grandchild of mine." He winked at her. She saw a lot of Niles in him. "CC, I wanted to tell you that I have very much enjoyed meeting you and getting to know you. You and Niles have an … interesting … relationship. But I can see that you both really enjoy each other. Even in the thick of things, the choice of words may not be my favorite, though I guess I did teach him a thing or two." they both shared a laugh.

"I can see how much you love him. And I know he adores you. Children bring in a whole new realm, and sometimes, lack of sleep will creep up on you and you may say things…well…hurtful things. Just remember to hold on to that love, and don't let stuff simmer. A nice clean cut hurts like hell, but will always heal. If you use a jagged knife and let is fester…well, you could lose your arm…or worse, your heart."

"Thanks for those words, Joseph. They mean a lot."

Just then Niles walked in and saw the smiles his Dad and CC were sharing. It warmed his heart.

"Ok, you two, where's Maman. We need to get going if we don't want to get stuff in traffic. And with the number of pit stops this lady with the leaky plumbing will make us do, we may just have enough time to get there."

"Oh can it, Lysol breath. You should be nicer to me, after all, I am carrying YOUR child."

"Well, it's **our **child, and I can't very well do it, now _can _I?" leaning over and whispering for her ears only "Or do I have to show you again how much of a man I am?"

His words flustered her enough that she had no smart comeback, and actually she just said "Well,..uhm… I'll just go to the bathroom before we leave then." and walked out of the room.

"What did you say to the poor girl, son. She couldn't even look me in the eye" Joseph reprimanded.

"I was just joking with her Dad. I'm sure she'll be fine!" and then he noticed his mother come in to the back door. "Ah, there you are Maman. We have to get going. Are you ready?".

"Yes, I was just getting some air." he noticed some moisture around her eyes and thought she might have been crying. He went over and hugged her.

"Don't worry Maman, we'll be back before you know it. And of course you're both welcome to come and visit us too. I would love you to come for the holidays, but I'm sure you'd rather come when the baby is born."

"You know, we'll talk about it Niles. Maybe we will come to visit."

CC had just come back when she heard that "Oh, that would be wonderful. You'll let us know? You can stay at the penthouse…" Niles looked at her in shock. "Well, I figured you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you…that will gave them the whole place to themselves…" Since the other three hadn't said anything yet, she just looked at Niles for a reaction. "What?" she asked him, somewhat annoyed.

"It's just…that's so nice of you to offer. I'm just not used it to it!" He saw that he had made her uncomfortable, so he walked over to her and took her in his arms. "And of course you can stay with me!" He gave her a big kiss. "I'm so happy…I love you so much."

"Oh Niles, I love you too!"

They just embraced and hugged, totally forgetting that they weren't alone, until they heard Joseph clear his throat.

"Oh, excuse us Dad. We just…"

"Yes son, we were here. Don't worry" he said taking Marie into his arms. "I know what it's like to get lost in the arms of a beautiful woman."

"Oh you" Marie said, playfully tapping him on the arm. Secretly she loved it when he did stuff like that, but propriety dictated more subdued behavior when others we present. "We should be going." she said, her step a little lighter.

They all got in the car, Marie insisted on sitting in the back with CC so she could have one last chance to feel her future grandchild kick.

At the airport, Joseph and Marie waved at them until they disappeared behind the boarding gate. Marie turned to Joseph and blotted herself in his chest. "I miss them already" she cried.

"There, there Marie. We can go visit…and they'll be back soon...." He kept his arm around her shoulder as he guided her back to the car.

Meanwhile, on the airplane, Niles was saying "There, there, CC. They'll come visit…and we can come back soon…" Like father, like son.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: Travelling causes some stress and some worry for the dynamic duo

* * *

Max had sent the limo for them at JFK. The airport was full of people, jostling them about, trying to make flights, and the speakers overhead we already belting out Christmas Musak.

Niles pulled CC through the crowds, holding on so tight to her hand she thought it might break. She didn't say a word though, as she was so tired, she felt if she did, she would just be swallowed up and would never to be heard from again.

"Snap out of it" she admonished herself. "Damn pregnancy hormones" she chided herself again. "Niles" she said loudly. He stopped and turned towards her "What is it?" his voice laced in concern.

"I can't keep up." she said quite out of breath. "I keep having sharp pains in my side, and the baby keeps kicking me in the ribs."

"How regular are these pains? How intense?" Niles put his hand on her belly looking at his watch.

"I'm not in labor you idiot! I'm just winded. Just slow down, and I'll be fine."

"Look, ok, we don't know if you're in labor or not. So, yes, I'll slow down, but I want you to tell me every time you feel this sharp pain ok?" He gave her a big hug. She smiled inwardly. His simple presence had made the entire rest of the world just disappear. She laid her head on his shoulder. Now, if only she could rest a little. "No you don't, Love. We don't have much farther, but we've got to find David so we can get your home ok?" she nodded softly, letting him take her hand again.

Niles was never so happy as to see David pull up to the passenger waiting area as he was that day. Waving at him, he handed him the luggage as he took CC by the shoulder and opened the car door for her. She scooted into the car and easily let herself sink into the leather seats. Niles instructed David to take them directly to Dr. Wilson's office.

CC hadn't been having regular pains, but had been regularly having them, so Niles had called the doctor from the phone in the limo, and he had been able to fit them in as they got to the office. After examining CC, he took a few notes while CC got dressed again.

They both looked at him, CC grabbed Niles' hand and waited. "Bad news is that you're experiencing contractions." They both gasped. "However, you aren't dilated at all, and the contractions aren't regular nor strong enough to indicate your labor has started. Your blood pressure is a little high though, and I'm pretty sure that the stress of the travel just didn't agree with you."

"So what does that mean, Dr. Wilson?" Niles asked.

"That means that I'm prescribing complete bed rest for the next week and we wait and see. If the contractions don't get under control, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Complete bed rest?" CC repeated incredulously.

"Yes. You'll see to it, right Niles?" Niles nodded.

"Alright, that's it for now. Remember to take it easy, and come back and see me next week."

"Ok doctor"

Niles took CC's hand as they headed back down to the car. Once they were settled in, Niles told David to take them to he mansion. CC looked over at him quizzically

"Complete bed rest, remember? I can't be at the house and the apartment at the same time, so you're moving in with me." His tone was serious, but he was smiling.

"Don't be so happy about it." she grumbled.

"Oh believe me, I'm not looking forward to having you underfoot." He snuggled in closer. "The very thought makes me shudder" he pretended to be disgusted. She could tell from his eyes that he was actually delighted with the situation even though he was worried about her.

* * *

When she was all settled in his room, Niles went down to speak with the Sheffields.

"How's CC doin'?" Fran asked him.

"She was going to take a nap. The trip was hard on her. In fact, that's what I wanted to speak to you about. The doctor says that she has to rest this week. She started having contractions…"

"Wh-at?" both Fran and Max said at the same.

"It's early yet for that isn't old man?" Max continued.

"Yes it is." Niles answered. "That's why she's upstairs actually. We stopped at the doctors on the way home, and he was able to fit us in. He has prescribed a week of bed rest and no stress. That means that I'm ok with you giving her contracts to look over and such, but she can not deal with directors, backers or anything of the like. Are we clear?"

"Of course, Niles. I think I can handle everything anyways, and CC's health is much more important than anything going on at the theater."

"Thanks. Things were going so well…my parents like her, she likes them… we're getting along great… and why this? Why now?" Niles was finally able to let the stress he was feeling come out. He sat down, and let himself crumple on the couch. Soft tears were running down his cheeks as he held his head in his hands.

"Oh Niles" Fran went over to him and hugged him. "She's just tired. The doctor said she wasn't in any danger right?" and she waited for him to nod. "So you just take care of her, you're good at that. Many woman have to watch their stress during pregnancy. God knows CC thrives on the stuff, so we'll just all have to me more attentive." She gently stroked his back and stayed with him until his emotions had subsided.

Maxwell had stood to the side, more than slightly uncomfortable with the scene before him. It made him realize how lucky he was to have Fran in his life. When Niles did stand up again, Max walked over to him and in a very unbristish-like attitude, gave him a very friendly hug. Niles was somewhat taken aback, but didn't question it too much and actually hugged back.

When they broke apart, Max said, looking a bit uncomfortable "You know it's not in my nature to show it, old man, but you are my best friend, and I treasure you as a brother. If there is anything you need, I'm here." looking at Fran, who was almost as surprised as Niles, he said "We're here. You're a part of our family, mishpocheh. We love you both dearly." Niles didn't think twice and grabbed them both in a huge bear hug. Very un-british of him, but oh so rewarding!

When Niles had left to go and check on CC again, Fran turned to her husband "And just when I thought I had you all figured out, you go and do something like this, Mister!" she playfully grabbed his tie "I'm so proud of you!" She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, and then held his gaze as they rubbed noses.

"I don't know what came over me. One minute, I was feeling damned uncomfortable with him crying on my sofa and the next, I just had to hug him….I guess we're spending too much time together" he said pointedly to his wife "…I'm verklempt" he added at the end, with a smirk.

"Oy, stop being such a shmegegi already. You were doing really well up to that point."

He grabbed her from behind, resting his hands on her tummy. "I had to lighten the mood, the whole thing was getting way too Jewish for me!" he laughed. "Let me make it up to you?" he kissed her neck.

"Oh Max" she said seductively.

* * *

When CC woke up, she could feel that she was not alone. Niles was half sitting on the bed next to her, his arms crossed at his chest, sleeping peacefully.

She took a few moments to admire his features. Since they had decided to give the relationship a go, they had been in a whirlwind of activity. Very pleasant activity, she chuckled to herself, but still… she hadn't really had time to absorb it.

She looked at his soft features, tracing the contours of his face with her eyes. She continued down over his strong chest, and his hands…God she loved his hands… and let her eyes flow down over his genitals, making her smile smugly, and went all the way to his toes. He was wearing black and grey patterned socks that just suited him.

She rested her head back on the pillow, staying on her side facing him. What a pair they made, and would be parents soon too. As if on cue, the baby started moving around a bit. She waited to see if there would be any pain, and was very happy when she only felt the usual discomfort of kicking and not the huge pain in her side from before. She did feel a familiar feeling of pressure start quickly and she eased herself off the bed to go to the bathroom.

Niles had shifted on his side when she came back to bed, and she contemplated heading downstairs to get something to eat. She knew however, that there would be hell to pay when he woke up, and she just wasn't in the mood for that. So she sat down on the edge of the bed across from him and leaned over. "Hey Lemon Fresh?" she spoke quietly, more in a caress than to actually wake him.

She crawled up on the bed and started blowing in his ear, and then she couldn't resist and nibbled on the sensitive flesh of his lobe. She heard him growl, but he didn't wake up. She let her kisses trail down the side of his neck, and finally, lying down on her side facing him, she lightly placed her lips on his. His eyes fluttered open and then became wide open. "CC! What are you doing? We can't! You have to rest!"

"Oh come on, Tidy Bowl. I was just having a little fun." seeing the evidence of his arousal straining in his pants, she continued "you were obviously enjoying it!".

His look softened, and he sat back on the bed, taking her hand. "Of course I was enjoying it…but we can't…I love you CC, and I don't want to take chances with the baby, nor your health." he looked into her eyes.

"I know, I get that. But we are still allowed to kiss…not doing that will be way more stressful on my system."

"Ok, you win on that one." And she laughed as he pretended to have actually thought about it. "We can hug too, and snuggle…but nothing too exciting for you!"

"Puh-lease…like you could excite me" she rolled off the bed, averting her face so her expression wouldn't betray the barb she was trying to maintain.

"Can it Babcock. You and I both know that I can turn you into a quivering ball of flesh." and they both shivered at the thought, "but right now, we have to keep the bigger picture in mind." He walked up behind her and brought his hands on her tummy to punctuate his sentence.

Feeling things were getting a bit too serious, she turned into his arms and spoke "Hey, baby here kicked me really hard and no other pain. That's good huh?"

"Yes, but you're still spending the next week in bed. Now, let me get you a shirt…" and he walked into his closet and came back with one of his button down shirts. "You can sleep in this tonight…just button the top three or four and leave the others ones lose so you'll be comfortable."

"Yes sir!" she said in mock salute.

"I'll just go and get changed and then I'll get you something to eat." She nodded wordlessly. As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying all the attention. She sat on the edge of the bed and started undressing.

Niles stopped short upon re-entering the room. CC had her back to him and she was taking off her pants. From behind, you could hardly tell she was pregnant, just a bit rounder in all the right places. "Down boy" he thought to himself.

CC turned at that moment and saw the slightly pained expression on his face. "Ooh, this is going to be fun" she thought to herself. Keeping the evil glimmer in her eyes, she caught his look and deliberately started to unbutton her blouse.

"You don't play fair, Babcock" Niles pouted.

"Now what would be the fun in that, Bell Boy".

She opened the blouse and let it fall to the floor. She then reached back and unhooked her bra, taking it off slowly and letting join her blouse. She brought her hands up to massage the fatigue out of her breasts, never letting go of his gaze. She then turned slightly to grab the shirt that Niles had given her earlier and pulled it on, slowly and sensually. As she started to do up the first button, Niles walked up to her and put his hands on hers. "Let me do that, Love" he said.

He was able to do up three buttons, the fourth one would have been too tight. He took his time, his movements just as slow, enticing and deliberate as hers had been. When he finished, he leaned in and grazed her lips with his.

"You are so beautiful. Thank you for … well for everything." They hugged tightly. "I could do without the erotic strip tease when I can't touch you… but if I have to have that to have the rest, then, well, if I must, I must" he said with exaggerated resignation, and quickly smiled at her.

"You're so selfless. A real mensch" She walked over to the bed and lay down.

He lay down behind her, spooning and bringing his hand onto her belly.

"Hey, I thought you were going to get me some food?!" she tossed at him.

"I will. I just have to wait a few minutes…I can't go downstairs like this."

"Oooh, right. And spooning will help?" she laughed, and snuggled in a bit closer, making sure to wiggle her butt against him. He hissed and then stilled her with his hand, and they both enjoyed being together.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: How do they survive the whole week?

* * *

The week was going by much too slowly for both of them. Not being able to do more than kiss and hug after just getting to know each other intimately was torture. Of course, CC was doing her level best to drive Niles out of his mind, pushing every single button he had, repeatedly. Because CC was under doctor's orders to reduce all stress, Niles couldn't retaliate in any way and that was making the whole situation even more frustrating for him.

"You know Niles" she said to him as they were getting ready for bed on the sixth night. "I know that you were the one who proposed to abstain in order to keep me company this week, but I wouldn't think you a lesser man if you changed your mind…"

"No, but you would bug me about it for years to come." he said to clenched teeth as he watched her change into her pyjamas, taking her time and exaggerating her movements for his benefit. He had been taking so many cold showers this week, he didn't even bother getting into bed with anything on. When she was dressed for bed, she got in on her side and slide into the crook of his arm.

She started lazily running her hand over his chest, toying lightly with his nipples.

"Bitch" he hissed again. "That's just mean."

"Hey! You're speaking to the mother of your future children…you better watch your tongue" emphasizing that last word with a flick of hers over his very sensitive bud.

"CC!" he chided her. "It's really not fair you know….but the minute you are allowed to be stressed again, believe me, you will be sorry for this!" he made no effort to get away from her though, as the constant frustration was worth it just for a few minutes of her touch.

* * *

Earlier that day…

CC was sitting up on Niles bed. She was looking through some contracts while sipping some tea that Niles, of course, had brought her the last time he had come up to check on her. She was so frustrated. Niles was being so caring, so wonderful, and he had never looked so good to her. Every time he walked in the room, she wanted to jump him.

So when Max said he needed Niles to go deliver one of the contracts in person, CC enlisted Fran's help to get her to the doctors. The Babcock name did have some influence, and she was able to get in, get checked out and get the all clear before Niles had made it back to the mansion.

It was going to be hard to wait until the end of the day…but oh so worth it!

* * *

Of course, since Niles didn't know that she already had been given the "permission to be stressed" that afternoon, he could not have predicted that things were going to go so far, so soon. So when CC scooted down and quickly took him in her mouth, his only reaction was "Oh shit" Niles rarely swore, but this was extreme, intense, and totally unexpected. "CC…God…you're not supposed…ahh.."

She sucked greedily, hungrily and he just couldn't fight it anymore. Leaning his head back, he let his hand snake down and ran his fingers through her hair. It was beyond good, beyond amazing. He felt himself twitch inside her and stilled her head with his hand. She looked quizzically up at him "You have to stop. You… we can't be doing this…" he threw out in between very ragged breathing…

CC winked at him. "Dr. Wilson says different" and she took him completely again.

"Wha-at?" Niles was a bit slow, given the limited blood flow to his brain. He didn't really have time to fully comprehend CC's words when "Oh G-OD…I'm …oh …I..CC!" and he emptied himself into her mouth and she didn't let go until she got every drop. She kissed her way back up his body and finally his mouth. When she pulled away, she had a very self satisfied smirk on her face.

"You are really lucky you're carrying my child, wench!" He growled at her. "And luckier still that I love you" he kissed her again "it's those two things that are saving your sorry ass at this moment."

"Why?" she asked innocently, "you didn't like that?"

"Like that? Like that? Come here" he kissed her hard, and then crushed her to him. "Now… what was that about Dr. Wilson?"

"I saw him today…and"

"When? Your appointment is tomorrow?" Niles was more than confused.

"I know…I went while you were away. I got Fran to take me." she confessed.

"Why? You went without me?" Niles was a bit hurt actually…

"I couldn't take it anymore Niles…and I wanted to surprise you. I haven't had a contraction since we got back from England, and I was so frustrated I couldn't see straight. Do you know how hard you are to resist? I mean, I know it's about my health and the health of the baby … but see, I think my health would have suffered if we had to wait one more day!"

Niles just looked at her sort of in shock, and then a big smile spread across his lips. "so you mean… you're saying…" he kissed her and let out a whoop.

"Dr. Wilson just told me to be more attentive to any …unusual spasms…and for you to take it easy on me." she laughed.

"does that mean you can't…"

"No, I can still have an orgasm. Thank God" she added emphatically, "but nothing too crazy, too intense. So you can't pay me back until after the baby's born…" she tossed out, sticking her tongue out at him.

It took Niles a second for him to reply…then with a very serious tone he said "Or…I could just not pay you back at all…" he saw the look on her face as he spoke and felt himself respond to her, to the idea of the game that they played. Sex was so much more than just sex with them…it was as much a part of who they were, as much as the insults and the love fuelled them both.

When the reality of what he had just said sunk in, CC looked at him with really big eyes "What?" and then she just sat up on her knees "That's not how it works, Servant!" she spat the last word out at him, in mock anger. She was undoing her pyjama top as she spoke. "I am CC Babcock." and she removed her top. "THE Bitch of Broadway." and then she divested herself of her bottoms…a little less gracefully thanks to the belly, but effectively…and then got back on the bed, climbing over to straddle him. "When I speak." she pointed her finger right on his chest. "You listen. Got that, Butler Boy?" and she gave him one of those looks that he knew part of her was no longer playing.

"So if I say you're going to have to wait until after the baby's here to pay me back…" she leaned up and licked the tip of his ear, her full breasts softly brushing against his chest. "Then you damn well better pay be back." and with that, she sat back a bit and lowered herself onto him just as she said "Got that?!"

"Oh…God.." they both groaned. She didn't move however, just stayed, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"You didn't answer."

"Wha-at? What was the question?" he sputtered.

"I asked if we were clear?" she slid up just a bit, just enough to send his head back into the head board and his hands to come up to her hips.

"You don't play fair." he sulked.

"Got that right." she laughed, that sultry laugh that would make his insides turn to mush, and his penis twitch.

"Ok, ok. I promise. After the baby's born, I'll make sure that you pay for every look, every hint, every nuance, every touch, every unfinished kiss, every little thing that you've done to me until you can't see straight." his thumbs dug a bit into the tops of her thighs and his hands stretch out to hold her better.

"Good" she said, with finality. "Glad we understand each other." and just as easily as it had started, the game was over, and it was just the two of them back in the room. No more personas, no more jokes, just pure desire, want and need.

She leaned over to him, bringing her breast just over his mouth "Please Niles…I've missed you…touch me…love me…" she quietly whispered.

He didn't need to be asked twice. Flicking his tongue out over her nipple, he quickly took her in his mouth. His right hand was already caressing her other breast and his left one was lingering over her butt. She moaned and pushed herself further into him, grinding her hips down as well. Within seconds she could feel her nerves start to tense and she new she was close. She had been ready all week for this, and increased the speed to get the release she craved.

"Oh God…Niles…I'm … oh baby…yeah… don't …please…oh yes…I'm cumming…right there….oh…" and she shuddered from head to toe, ripping her breast out of his mouth as even his breath had become too overpowering. He slowly rocked his hips, letting her ride him through the waves that had crashed over her and when she finally stilled, he put his hand on her belly.

"CC, love, you are the most beautiful woman. The way you look when you cum…it's mesmerizing. I love the flush that spreads over your entire body as you let go." He leaned up a bit, still firmly encased in her warmth, and awkwardly reached over the baby to kiss her lovingly.

"Are you ok? I don't feel any contractions at the moment…but you can tell me more about that?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nope, I don't feel any either." she replied honestly. "I do feel something else though." she said suggestively.

"CC, you're incorrigible!" Niles laughed as he leaned back on the bed.

"You know me…when something catches my attention…well, I have to see it through." And that she did, very thoroughly, and when Niles couldn't take it anymore and took her with him over the edge, they both cried out each other's names in ecstasy.

Afterwards, snuggling together bathed in the peace of impending slumber, she wrapped his arm firmly around her and kissed the inside of his hand. And like so many nights before and many to come after, they would fall asleep spooning with each other. The morning would often find them in the same position, but usually facing the other way…as CC had gotten into the habit of switching sides whenever she had to get up to go to the bathroom. She would just nudge Niles a bit and he would roll over and lift the blanket for whatever side she was heading for, not really waking, not really sleeping either.

He was surprised when on one of these occasions, she didn't immediately get into the bed with him after he had rolled over. He didn't have too much time to ponder over it as he felt her hand grab his arm and saw the other one clutch her belly.

"Hurts!" she cried a bit. "A lot!"

"First one?" he had already sat up and turned on the light.

"No…been feeling it for about an hour now…getting worse."

"Ok, we'll start timing them. I'll get dressed and get your bag." Before he could get going, he felt her hand reach out for him again.

"What is it? Another one already?" he questioned, looking into her eyes.

"No. I just wanted you to know…I love you. Before the craziness of this whole deliver sets in, before I start swearing things at you that I don't mean…before it's not just us anymore…. I love you Niles. I…I…" and he took her in his arms, holding her gently.

'Hey…CC…stay with me here…no time to get all soft on me" he coaxed. "I know you love me. You know I love you too, right?" he searched out his eyes with his. "I'll be here for you. Always. Know that. In here" he put her hand over her heart. "Nothing can change that. You put your spell over me a long time ago, my beautiful witch, and I'm utterly grateful for it." They would likely still be in each other's arms had the baby not chosen that moment to shift and start insisting on meeting them.

"My water just broke." CC said, a little fear in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: The baby's here. What happens after? Final chapter in this story. Hope you all enjoyed it!

* * *

Even CC would admit that after all the chaos had settled, the whole thing had gone rather smoothly. There had been no traffic getting to the hospital, the paperwork had already been filled in weeks ago at one of her regular checkups, and though giving birth wasn't a walk in the park, holding her little girl in her arms now, she would be ready to do it all again in a heartbeat.

"Hello little one." she cooed to the baby, who was snuggled against her breast.

Niles walked back into the room and smiled as he looked at the scene before him. "Love, Fran and Max are waiting outside, are you ready to have any visitors?" he asked softly.

"Sure, I'm good now…" she replied.

He went back to the door and signaled to their friends that they could come in. Both Fran and Max walked up to CC with giddy little smiles on their faces. As Fran leaned in to get a better look, she exclaimed "My, she is so cute! Look max, she's got Niles' hair…and CC's nose."

Max agreed "She's rather adorable isn't she?"

"So, what'ya gonna name her?" Fran asked, looking up at first CC then across to Niles.

Niles looked at CC, who nodded and then back up at his friends "Laura Claire".

"Laura Claire Babcock" Fran repeated…"that's got a nice ring to it."

"Laura Claire Brightmore" CC corrected her.

"Brightmore?" both Fran and Max asked quizzically. Niles eyes had gotten very big, and he was more than surprised.

"Yes, Brightmore" CC beamed down at her daughter and then she looked directly at Niles. "Well, that is if Niles is ok with that. She is your daughter…" seeing that he had yet to react, she wondered if she had overstepped "I mean…I just assumed…did I…was it not a good idea…" she was rambling now, and Niles quickly took her free hand.

"No…you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just shocked… I mean…. how did you know about Brightmore? And we're not married…I had just thought…oh do you mean it CC?"

"Of course I mean it, Dust Buster."

Fran and Max thought it best to give them a moment and quietly stepped out of the room.

"CC, I love you. This is one of the happiest days of my life! I was waiting for the right time, for things to be perfect, but I can't imagine a better moment." Kneeling down beside the bed, he pulled out a tiny box from his pants pocket that he had been carrying around with him every day since his Mom had given it to him. "Chastity Claire Babcock, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

CC could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and blinked several times to wash them away. Looking into the eyes of the man she'd loved for more years than she could remember, she answered "Oh yes Niles…I would love to marry you."

He stood up beside the bed and quickly leaned in to kiss her. He then took the ring and placed it on her finger, and they both admired how it sparkled.

"It was my grandmother's ring. Maman gave it to me when we were in England. It looks so much better on you than it did in that box." he said, and then kissed her again. This time, she wrapped her right hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a tighter embrace. When they broke apart, he let out a mighty "whoop" of happiness that brought their friends rushing back into the room.

"What's going on?" Fran asked.

"CC said yes Fran, she said yes!" He ran over to his best friend and spun her around. Then he looked at Max and said "British propriety be damned, I'm way too happy to hold back" and hugged Maxwell like a brother. To the surprise of everyone, Maxwell hugged him back. This truly was a special day.

* * *

"Niles, why are we here? I thought we were going back to the apartment?" CC asked as they walked through the front door of the mansion.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled softly…there was a baby present.

Looking out over the faces of the entire extended Sheffield clan, CC was a bit overwhelmed that they would all be here for them. Quickly rationalizing that, of course, they all loved Niles, which ended up making her feel a bit strange…happy for him and yet sad for herself at the same time, she plastered on as genuine a smile as she could and walked into the room.

She carried Laura in her baby seat and put her on the coffee table, where everyone immediately started to ooh and ahh over her. CC backed away a bit, letting Niles get their daughter out and hold her up so they could all get a better view. Watching them all together, she couldn't help but feel out of place, and quietly slipped out through the swinging door towards the office. She should have known better than to think that no one would notice her absence.

"Miss Babcock? Are you ok?" Grace asked, speaking to CC's back, watching her look out the terrace doors.

"Fine Grace, just a bit overwhelmed at the moment." She turned around and saw the shocked looked on the girl's face. "Of course I know your name. Sara was one of my closest friends…" when Grace didn't say anything, CC continued "It hurt to see you all grow up without her. In some strange way, it was like if I didn't say your names out loud, it made Sara's death a little less real…less painful. I realize now what a mistake that was…by shutting you all out…I shut her out too…and now…now I'm going to be responsible for a little one…and I know I'm going to screw it up…just…" and she started crying in earnest.

Grace had been watching, from where she stood, and quickly went over and put her arms around her.

"It's ok Miss Babcock…just let it out…" CC let herself be guided to the green couch and she let down her guard completely, letting herself be comforted by this little girl that she had never really bothered to get to know.

"You know Miss Babcock…the pregnancy, it changed you. Niles has changed you. We can all tell. We saw how much Daddy marrying Fran hurt you…we may be just kids, but we aren't stupid. And I don't think it hurt you because you wanted him to marry you…but more because you saw him happy again, and you weren't."

"How did you get so smart?" CC asked, wiping some of the tears away.

"I've always been the smart one." Grace replied matter of factly. "Seriously Miss Babcock. Remember that you're not only one who's going to raise that baby. Niles is an awesome Dad. If he hadn't been around when my mother died…well, we all know that things weren't great, but they were better than they would have been if Niles hadn't been there. He'll help you. And you'll see…the baby will help you too. And we'll help…we'll be around. And Fran…I know you haven't always seen eye to eye, but she's going to have the twins soon, and then you'll both be knee deep in baby stuff…you'll have things to talk about, and you'll connect…you'll see." Grace was so sincere that CC almost believed what she said.

"She's right you know" Niles added, as he walked into the office.

"Niles?"

"Thanks Miss Grace. I appreciate your efforts very much." Giving her a squeeze on the shoulder, he signaled that he wanted to be left alone with his future wife.

"CC, love, why are you so worried? You've been known to make grown men cry. There isn't one person in New York who hasn't turned tail from the "Bitch of Broadway". Maxwell would never be able to function without you, and I've never seen you run from anything."

"All that you've said is true Niles. I am a confident, out spoken go getting **_career _**woman. What do I know about babies, about raising a child? My childhood was so screwed up. You've told me through the years how cold and selfish I am. How am I going to be able to connect with this baby?" She blotted herself to his chest.

"Shhh. Now come on…" he tipped her chin up so she would look at him. "First, you're not doing this alone. I'm going to be there with you the whole time. Two, I fell in love with you. Now granted, I've been known to have a few masochistic tendencies, but seriously…do you think I would ask you to marry me, spend the rest of my life with you, just because we had sex one night and made a baby? Our daughter will get to see all those qualities that I see in you…and I'll be there to balance out all the ones that are…well…you know what I mean. The same way all my servant habits will need to be balanced by your socialite skills. This kid will be fine. Our daughter will be…she is perfect."

CC looked into his eyes and knew he was speaking from his heart. She felt his words reach through every part of her body and she let the hope and faith that he was emanating seep through her. Kissing him softly, she couldn't deny she still had doubts, but as he held her in his arms, she knew they would work through all that together.

"So, where is this perfect little girl of ours?" She asked lightly, shaking the funk from her and standing up.

"Last I saw, Fran was holding her on her belly introducing her to the twins." Niles took her arm and they headed back into the living room.

This time, she walked in with head held high, seeing that quite possibly some of the love that was being freely offered in that living was also for her and she finally accepted it. When Sylvia came to congratulate her, she hugged her back. She greeted Maggie and Brighton by their names, as she had done with Grace, and somehow, she felt more alive and real than she had in ages.

When she and Niles had finally gone back to apartment later that night, and she sat on the couch nursing Laura, watching Niles stoke the fire, she knew that she had come a long way from the socialite debutante her Mother had presented to the world so many years ago.

"I love you, Laura Claire" she whispered to her daughter, who let go of her breast for just a moment and seemed to smile back at her, and then she hungrily started sucking again.

A little louder, she said "I love you, Niles Andrew Brightmore." He looked up from the fire and smiled genuinely at her. Walking over to the couch, he sat down beside her and put his arm across her shoulders.

"My angels" he sighed. "I love you too, CC"


End file.
